HTTYD- un nuevo comienzo
by NocMuAndHdez
Summary: Esta es la primera temporada de una historia de combinacion de distintos temas o ambitos de fantasia como son la magia y los pokemons, esta se trata de la historia invencion mia de la continuacion segun despues de la segunda pelicula de HTTYD, la cual me dejo impactada porque antes de que esta saliera estaba un poco ansiosa. La magia, los pokemons y dragones que saldrá de esto?...
1. Capitulo 1 Un día de calma

Descripción: este pequeño relato, cuento, historia o como le gustes decir se trata de una historia después de la segunda pelicula de dragones de Berk, esta conjugado con magia y algunos entrenadores pokemons.

Hola soy NocMu es te sera el primer fanfic que subo, si se dan cuenta no solo cuento con fanfic para subir mis escritos. Estos los he subido en un blog anteriormente, ya que no contaba con esta pagina para subir con mas frecuencias todas las encantadoras historias. Hola a todos los Fanfic que lean esto mucho gusto conocerlos pero mejor comenzare con la pequeña historia para no aburrirlos con mis tonterias...

 **Capitulo 1. un día de calma**

Esto es Berk un lindo lugar lleno de vikingos, animales como ovejas y dragones. después de a os de lucha por territorios y comida hemos decidido vivir con ellos, con majestuosos dragones. Ahora vivimos en armonía unos con otros, am... eso no es todo lo que a pasado en este maravilloso lugar, tras un terrible acontecimiento que cobro la vida de uno de los mas grandes y poderosos Vikingos, y yo como sucesor de ese gran vikingo me a tocado el privilegio de ser el nuevo jefe. Y gracias a que mi madre a regresado después de tantos a os, es bueno haber encontrado a mi madre aunque me hubiera gustado tener a ambos aquí, (se entromete Astrid) ya Hipo, va empezar una carrera de dragones vamos. (regresa Hipo) Bueno esto es Berk, en comienzo de los cambio de los jovenes lideres y jinetes de dragones.(dijo Hipo montándose en Chimuelo y alzando el vuelo).

Vamos amigo, ganaremos esta vez- dijo Hipo inclinándose para tomar velocidad

Hola Hipo, estas muy lento hoy- dijo patán acelerando a diente pua

Ahora veras, te ganare- dijo Hipo acercándose a la oveja

no no no esa es mia- dijo Astrid atrapando a la oveja

Busquemos otra- dijo hipo a chimuelo

Hey hipo, aque horas es tu nombramiento- dijo Astrid esquibando a los gemelos

Es al atardecer, ya falta poco- dijo Hipo

No vas a ir a ver a tu mam - dijo Astrid esquivando a Patan

Si, ya me voy. Te vere luego- dijo Hipo dirigiendose a su casa para ver a su madre

en casa Valka estaba preparando la ropa de su hijo la ropa que uso estoico cuando fue nombrado jefe, claro por lo delgado y peque o que es hipo aun le queda muy grande, para eso Valka tomo una aguja e hilo para medirsela a Hipo y ajustarla a su tama o. De la emocion de Valka de que Hipo seria el nuevo jefe ella estaba cantando y danzando con la capa de Estoico, tal era el sentimiento que algunas lagrimas se le escaparon las lagrimas, sigilosamente Hipo aterrizo con chimuelo con mucha cautela se acercaron a la puerta para sorprender a Valka, Hipo se asomo por la puerta y vio que Valka esta llorando y danzando, seguio con cautela pero no esperaba que el salta nubes estuviera colgado en el techo, el salta nubes ya lo habia visto desde que se asomo por la puerta, el salta nubes sorprendio a Hipo porque le salio de repente colgado del techo, claro Valka se dio cuenta de que Hipo habia llegado por el grito de susto por ver al salta nubes de repente. Valka se seco las lagrimas y fue a recibir a Hipo.

Hola, hijo- dijo Valka dandole un abrazo

al sentir la vibra de su madre no resistio comenzon a llorar, los dos llorando por la perdida de Estoico, Hipo recordo que le habia dicho su padre y ceso de llorar.

Mam , Pap no queria vernos asi- dijo Hipo

Como hijo- dijo Valka

El no nos quiere ver llorar su perdida, siempre nos dijo cuanto nos amaba y nos lo demostro de distintas maneras- dijo Hipo secandole las lagrimas a Valka

eso es verdad mi cielo, pero duele su perdida- dijo Valka

Como cuando te perdimos a ti- dijo Hipo

si y volvi, pero el ya no va a regresar- dijo Valka sin poder contener sus lagrimas

Pero tu le diste lo ultimo que el deseaba en su vida- dijo Hipo si- dijo Valka sollozando Era volverte a ver y lo hizo, ademas queria que vieras en que me habia combertido- dijo Hipo tomando a Valka por los hombros En el gran hombre que eres ahora hijo- dijo Valka secandose las lagrimas con su manga si, mam - dijo Hipo dandole un beso en la mejilla

oye, Hipo sabes porque estaba danzando- dijo Valka

no, mam - dijo Hipo

Porque estaba recordando cuando nombraron a tu padre y lo bien que se veia con su ropa de la cermonia- dijo Valka

esa era la ropa de mi pap - dijo Hipo

si- dijo valka

es muy peque a para ser de el- dijo Hipo

si, porque aun no era tan grande, era casi como tu solo un poco mas fuerte- dijo Valka

si, ya entiendo- dijo Hipo

esto es lo que te vas a poner para tu nombramiento- dijo Valka

pero, mam - dijo Hipo

Lo ajustare a tu medida y este es el traje que a estado en la familia por generaciones, claro segun tu padre era mucho mas grande- dijo Valka

Sera un honor ir con el emblema familiar- dijo Hipo

Entoces midetelo para ver donde voy a ajustar- dijo Valka

si, ya voy- dijo Hipo mientras empezaba a medirselo

Un par de horas despues de tanto piquetes de alfileres y agujas, Valka habia dejarlo a la medida de Hipo. Ya habia llegado la hora del nombramiento del nuevo jefe. Toda la aldea se encontraba en la ceremonia, al centro del santuario estaba la mas anciana de Berk para darle la bendicion al nuevo jefe, al frente de toda la multitud estaba Astrid y los jinetes de dragon que Hipo habia entrenado obviamente eran sus amigo patapez, patan, brutacio y Brutilda.  
En medio de donde se reuniadan habia una brecha por donde pasaria Hipo acompa ado de Chimuelo y su Madre Valka. Se le hacia un nudo en la garganta mientras caminaba hasta el altar de ceremonia. Al llegar tomo un buen respiro y se endereso, frente a el se encontraba goti, quien se subi una obeja para alcanzarlo con su baston de un lado y de otro una vacija con pintura, goti also su baston diciendo algo que nadie entiende mas que cubeta. despues del largo discurso de gru idos que hizo llorar a cubeta, esta pinto un simbolo para darle su bendici n a Hipo como nuevo jefe de Berk, al ver esto todos dieron un grito de jubilo por la felicidad de la noticia que presenciaron ese magnifico dia.  
esa noche todos celebraron, cantaron, danzaron, bebierony comieron hasta el amanecer, todos llenos de alegria seguian festejando pero Astrid se llevo a Hipo a un lugar apartado de tanto gozo y ruido.

Felicidades Hipo- dijo Astrid

gracias mi leydi- dijo Hipo

sabia que te nombrarian, seras un buen jefe- dijo Astrid

Me quisieras acompa ar con jefa ni leidy- dijo Hipo

Es una broma, o no?- dijo Astrid al ver que hipo se inclinaba frente a ella

Astrid, me harias el honor de casarte conmigo, mi leidy me acompa arias a dirigir Berk- dijo Hipo arrodillado frente a ella con un hermoso anillo hecho por el con algunas piedrar brillantes incrustadas

si!- dijo Astrid lanzandose sobre el para darle un beso, entoces el coloque el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano derecha.

Hoy es el dia mas feliz de mi vida- dijo Hipo abrazando a Astrid, viendo juntos el amanecer

horas mas tarde, ya estaban todos aun durmiendo chimuelo buscaba a su jinete, de puntitas y sin hacer ruido chimuelos caminada para seguir el rastro de su amo, recorrio toda la aldea hasta llegar al bosque donde hallo un fuerte rastro del olor de Hipo y Astrid. Camino hasta el acantilado donde ellos estaban. Ambos dormidos y acurrucados, Chimuelo los miro con tal curiosidad que les dio tres vueltas para saber que pasaba, olfateo cerca de la cara de Hipo y lo desperto(ambos estaban con ropa, recuerden sigo mis reglas cero limones).

Que paso amigo, como llegaste hasta aqui?- dijo Hipo bostezando

hum...- dijo chimuelo y despues le dio tres lenguetazos

ya Chimuelo sabes que eso no se lava- dijo Hipo limpiandoce la cara, y despertando sin querer a Astrid

Hola, que hermosa ma ana. Ya deberiamos regresar- dijo Astrid Bostezando

Si, te llevo mi leydi- dijo Hipo subi ndose en Chimuelo

Claro, vamos a despertar a todos- dijo Astrid tomando la mano de Hipo y subiendo sobre Chimuelo.


	2. Capitulo 2 Buenas nuevas

Descripcion: este es solo la continuacion de la historia del cap anterior.

Hola a todos mis amigo de FF, aquí NocMuAndHdez reportándose con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, por si se lo han preguntado en mis historias no encontraran lemons ni ninguna accion con contenido sexual, solo les aviso por si esperaban algo asi...

Bueno a qui los dejo con el siguiente cap, espero que les agrade. Si tiene alguna sugerencia dejen sus comentarios, si quieren saber un poco mas de lo que pasara podran entrar a mi blog donde la historia va mas adelantada, es el siguiente :

 **Capitulo 2. Nuevas buenas en Berk**

Despu s de volar hasta la aldea nuestros protagonistas ya se habian dado cuenta que solo ellos eran los que estaban de pie esa ma ana, tanto fue el gozo de la celebraci n que todo estaba lleno de leche de yak, pescado, lodo y popo de algunos animales, en muy pocas palabras Berk estaba patas arriba por el festejo.

He, hey buenos dias a todas- grito Hipo despertando a algunos entre ellos patapez

Hey, hola hipo que se hara hoy- dijo patapez

Hoy tendremos que limpiar este desastre que se hizo por tanto alboroto- dijo Astrid recargandose en el hombro de Hipo

Oigan y los dragones- dijo Brutacio con su voz fea y ronca

Deben de estar en la academia esperandonos- dijo Hipo

A si, de eso- dijo Brutacio

Es un cochinero- dijo Brutilda

Ahora que hicieron?- dijo Hipo

Les dimos un poco de pescado y unas cuantas anguilas- dijo Brutacio

Astrid por favor despierta a todo, yo ire por las anguilas y a sacar a los dragones- dijo Hipo corriendo hacia la academia junto con Chimuelo que llevaba una cesta en el osico.

Astrid sono un cuerno de alarma, todos inmediatamente despertaron. Todos espantados por tremendo ruido que un segundo estubiero de pie.

Todos por sus dragones, no los dejen solos. Un bromista echo alngillas en los comederos- grito Astrid subiendos en tormentula

Por lo mientras Hipo estaba en la academia quitando todas las anguilas de los comederos, corriendo de un comedero a otro hipo y chimuelo recogian todo el desastre de las anguilas, hasta que no quedo ni una en ellos.

Ya en la tarde con mas calma, estaba Valka hablando con Hipo.

Oye Hipo, porque tanto escandalo esta ma ana?- dijo Valka

Es que unos vikingo bromistas pusieron unas anguilas en los comederos de los dragone- dijo Hipo rascandose la cabeza

Eso debio de ver sido desagradable para ellos- dijo Valka rascando la barbilla de Brinca nubes

Si. Oye ma como me veo con el traje de pap - dijo Hipo

Jajaja, te ves bien, pero no es ya hora de que te cambies- dijo Valka

Si, pero con tantas cosas no me he podido cambiar- dijo Hipo

Y me imagino que no has rebizado tu cara- dijo Valka poniendose de pie

no, que traigo- dijo Hipo

Nada mas que el orgullo Familiar la marca del nuevo Jefe- dijo Valka derramando una lagrima

S que a Pap le encantaria haberme visto, pero ya no debemos lamentarnos por su muerte-dijo Hipo abrazando a Valka

Despues de eso Hipo se fue a cambiar para ir a cenar con todo el resto de la aldea, ya en el comedor sus amigo estaban apartandole un lugar para que se sentara, claro a un lado de Astrid. Todos disfrutando de la buena comida, se escucho un gran estruendo, todos corrieron a pie o pata, y otros que ya eran jinetes fueron a sus dragones a ver lo sucedido.

Ya en los muelles de Berk se dieron cuenta de que era Ered anclando ahi, pero su barca tenia un gran da o. en uno de los costados habia un agujero, Ered corrio para undirse con su barco, luego de bajarse otro proyectil hizo que el barco se incendiara. dejando a Ered devastado por lo ocurrido. Pero para su sorpresa lo que se acercaba era un barco pirata que seguia disparando a todo lo que veia, todos los vikingos comenzaron a atacar para no ser vencido, tambien los jinetes desde el aire empezaron a atacar, hasta que lograron detener la masacre.

Hipo y los jinetes fueron a atraparlos para que no se ahogaran ya que el barco estaba muy da ado, pero uno de ellos logro escapar nadando, era el capitan Barba dorada mejor conocido como el capitan Spring Trap.


	3. Capitulo 3 Niños encontrados

Cap tulo 3. Ni os encontrados

En seguida de recoger a toda la tripulacion del barco pirata, hipo les ordeno llevarlos a la academia porque eran muchos para una peque a jaula. La tripulacion era de 19 personas, entre ellos estaba Akari que era hija del capitan Barba Dorada y tambien Foxy la futura capitana en cuanto muriera el Capitan.

Volviendo al problema, ya estando en la academia donde se encontraba Valka sacando unos peque os terrible terror que jugaban con el Brinca nubes, ella vio que venian y le ordeno a su dragon que se los llevara a jugar a otra parte fuera del patio de la academia. De inmediato entraron los dragnoes con toda la tripulacion al patio para bajarlos, al bajar todos se agruparon dejando a los mas chico a dentro ellos pensaban que los iban a atacar, en modo de defensa los dragones los rodearon para defender a los jinetes, derepente llego Chimuelo y Hipo calmando un poco a los jinetes y dragones pero los piratas se juntaban mas para protejer a los ni os. Valka solo observaba a todos y alcanzo a distinguir a una vieja amiga.

Alto!- grito Valka

Que pasa mam - dijo Hipo

Creo que ellos ya habian estado aqui- dijo Valka

Porque lo dices?- dijo Hipo

Deja que hable con uno de ellos- dijo Valka

Hipo asintio con la cabeza y dejo que Valka pasara

Akari eres tu?- dijo Valka dirigiendose a ella, tranquilizando a los dragones con su baston

Eh oido esa voz antes- dijo Akari a foxy

Pero quienes son ellos?- dijo Foxy

dejen de pelear, ellos son amigo- dijo Akari a la tripulaci n

Akari se acerco a Valka mientras su tripulacion se tranquilizaba

Hola Valka, como han estado- dijo Akari dandole un abrazo

Bien, pense que nunca los volveria a ver- dijo Valka

Los?- dijo Akari

Que te pasa?- dijo Valka

Nada es que a os atras Farcus nos dejo, mas bien dicho se peleo con pap y lo dejo abandonado en una isla no muy lejos de aqui- dijo Akari

aaa... a eso te referias- dijo Valka reiendo

jajaja... y donde esta Estoico?- dijo Akari

el no esta- dijo Valka tornando su cara de alegria a tristeza

Que paso?- dijo Akari sostenida de los hombros de Valka

El se sacrifico por lo que mas amaba- dijo Valka

l murio- dijo Akari que empez a llorar

pero mi hijo esta bien y ahora el se hace cargo de todo- dijo Valka

pero cuando paso?- dijo Akari sin ponerse contener

hace unos dias- dijo Valka

Sabes que el te amaba, y a todos aqui- dijo Akari

Estas bien mam - dijo Hipo acercandose a donde estaban

si, estoy bien- dijo Valka

Entoces el es tu hijo- dijo Akari secando se las lagrimas

si- dijo Valka

hola, soy Hipo- dijo Hipo a Akari

Hola, yo soy Akari la Furia de los mares- dijo Akari

Antes solo eras Akari- dijo Valka

Si cuando mi padre me dejo a cargo de su tripulacion y termine aqui porque a la anterior tripulacion no le gusto- dijo Akari

Wow, un pirata nunca habia conocido uno- dijo Hipo

Si, Una pirata- dijo Akari

Akari que pasa?, porque estamos aqui?- dijo Puppet despues de jalar la pa oleta de Akari para llamar su atenci n

Nada puppet, ellos son amigos estamos seguros, ya no llores- dijo Akari agachandose hacia ella

Wow!, son muchos ni os- dijo Hipo

si, son ni os que encontramos solos y heridos en algunas islas- dijo Akari

ahora rescatas ni os?- dijo Valka

No, es idea de mi padre. Pero nos abandono al ver a esos dragones- dijo Akari

De repente se escucho el cuerno que avisaba la hora de la cena y todos los vikingos iban corriendo para comer, incluso los jinetes querian salir corriendo o escabullirse.

Oigan chicos ya es hora de irnos- dijo Patapez

A si, Hipo sabra que hacer- dijo Pat n Donde creen que van?- dijo Astrid bloqueando el paso

Aaa.. otra parte que no es aqui- dijo Brutacio

Nadie se va a ir- dijo Astrid

Porque no nos podemos ir- dijo Pat n retando a Astrid

Porque tenemos que ayudar a Hipo- dijo Astrid

Despues de un rato, todos ya mas calmados Akari se acerco a hablar con su tripulaci n, claro siendo la hija del capit n en ausencia de el ella tiene que hacerse cargo ya que la futura capitana aun es muy joven. Todo estaban ya sentados en el piso muy tranquilos.

Sh sh... Ac rquese chicos- dijo Akari a todos ellos

Que pasa capitana- dijo freddy

Nada malo, solo nos vamos a quedar con ellos en lo que construimos otro barco- dijo Akari

Pero como sabemos que nos haran da o - dijo puppet

Porque cuando era una joven vivi aqui un tiempo- dijo Akari

Y como llegaste aqui?- dijo Chica

Es una larga historia, pero estamos a salv - dijo Akari

Pero ya dijiste, que eso fue cundo eras joven- dijo foxy

No seas tan cruel- dijo Bon bon

En es tiempo Berk era un lugar ostil y sanguinario, en lucha contra de lps dragones- dijo Akari

Entoces era un lugar de muerte o mueres- dijo Gab

Es cierto Akari- dijo chira

Si, pero veo que a mejorado su situaci n- dijo Akari

Porque lo dices?- dijo mangle

Perd n, no pude evitar escuchar todo lo que estaban diciendo- dijo Hipo a los piratas

De que hablas ni o- dijo Foxy

Oh oh ni o?- dijo Hipo

Si - dijo Foxy

Oh, lo siento olvide presentarme, Soy Hipo hijo de Estoico el Basto y Valka la jinete de dragones, ademas soy el Jefe de Berk- dijo Hipo

Y?- dijo Foxy

El es el que esta a cargo- dijo Astrid un poco molesta acercandose a Hipo

Disculpa y tu quien eres ?-dijo Foxy

Soy Astrid la novia de Hipo- dijo Astrid mas molesta

Ah... que lastima- dijo Foxy

Ya paren las dos- dijo Akari sosteniendo a las dos a una buena distancia con cada mano

Y no que solo era yo- dijo Mangle a Foxy al oido

Bueno son mucho para quedarse en un solo lugar- dijo Hipo

De que hablas?- dijo Astrid

De que se quedaran con algunos de nosotros - dijo Hipo

Entonces como los vas distrubuir- dijo Akari

Astrid, cuantos caben en tu casa?- dijo Hipo

Si me quedo en tu casa en mi habitaci n caben 5 personas- dijo Astrid

Bueno, te quedaras conmigo y mi mam junto con Akari y a quien te llevaras contigo - dijo Hipo

Me llevare a las dos m s peque as- dijo Akari

Estos dos chicos lindos se van conmigo- dijo Brutilda tomando a Bonnie y Shaldon del brazo

Ellos van conmigo- dijo Bon bon

Porque te quieres quedar a los dos chicos lindo- dijo Brutilda galandolos mientras Bon Bon los jalaba de los otros

Porque son mis hermanos- dijo Bon bon

Ah... era muy bello para ser verdad- dijo Brutilda

Tambien nos la llevamos- dijo Brutacio

No hagan nada raro- dijo Hipo mientras se los llevaban

Entonces nosotros nos vamos a la casa de Astrid- dijo Gab junto con chimen, baxter, fury y frex

Bueno, vayan- dijo Astrid

Me llevare a esta lindura conmigo- dijo Patan acariciando el cabello de Foxy

He no tan rapido donde va ella voy yo- dijo Mangle

Si llevate a ellos dos- dijo Akari

Bueno todavia faltan seis- dijo Hipo

Bocon cuantos caben en tu casa- grito Astrid

Solo caben dos mas aparte de mi- grito bocon que estaba dentro de la boca de un escalderon

Vallan Freddy y Fred- dijo Akari

Patapez pueden quedarse estos ni os contigo- dijo Hipo

Si, les dejare mi cuarto yo dormire con alb ndiga- dijo patapez

Sii! - dijieron Bix y Valery

Bueno ya ustedes si caben con nosotros, yo dormire con chimuelo y mi leydi tu dormiras en mi cama- dijo Hipo dandole la mano a Astrid

Vamos, pero a pie- dijo Akari

Buenos, vamos Chimuelo- dijo Hipo

Wow! Un furia nocturna pense que ya se habian extinguido- dijo Chira muy impresionada

Si, este es el ultimo pero tenesmos la esperanza de encontrar mas algun d a- dijo Hipo

Wow! Es muy lindo- dijo Chica

Si es que es mi compa ero- dijo Hipo acariciando la cabeza de Chimuelo

Chimuelo le respondio con unas lamidas en la cara

Chimuelo sabes que eso no se quita- dijo Hipo

En donde es tu caba a Hipo?- dijo Akari

Ya falta poco pero es de las m s grandes- dijo Hipo

Porque es grande ?- dijo Chira

Porque mi padre era grande-dijo Hipo

Ah... miren ya llegamos-dijo Astrid se alando la caba a

Hey, por fin llegaron- dijo Valka saludandolos

Bueno yo pense que este chico vivia solo- dijo Akari

No, aun vivo con mi hijo y estoy feliz por ello- dijo Valka sonriendo

Vamos, pasen ya es de noche- dijo Hipo

Hipo, tienes algo de comer? Muero de hambre- dijo Astrid

Si pasen para cenar- dijo Valka

Todos entraron a la caba a, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver la gran cantidad de mecanismos que habia en ella.

Eso no lo habia pensado- dijo Akari

De hablas Akari- dijo Chica

Que el hijo de Valka fuera un genio como Farcus- dijo Akari

Si, pero a cambio de el no soy malvado- dijo Hipo

Asi que conoces a ese marinero de agua dulce- dijo Chica

Si, lo conocemos. Hace unos a os Hipo fue raptado por el-dijo Astrid

Junto con mucho otros genios, magos y chicos de raros talentos- dijo Hipo

Con que ese era el plan de es barbajan- dijo Akari

Tu sabias de esto?- dijo Valka

No, pero tra a algo entre manos por eso mi padre lo corrio- dijo Akari

Nunca pensamos que fuera capaz de hacer algo tan grande- dijo Chira

Ya dejen ese tema y vamos a cenar, les parece?- dijo Valka

S , muero de hambre- dijo Chica

Tiene dos dias que no comemos- dijo Chira

Buen provecho- dijo Hipo

Todos cenaron un poco de pescado y ra ces, despu s fueron a dormir. Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo estaban en el cuarto de Hipo...

Ven Hipo esta es tu casa, no es justo que duermas en el piso- dijo Astrid

No Astrid, en serio estoy bien aqui- dijo Hipo

Entonces dormire en el piso con ustedes- dijo Astrid

No tu descansa, yo estoy bien aqui- dijo Hipo

Bueno, tu sabes lo que haces- dijo Astrid

Chimuelo solo Bostezo casi como diciendo que ya lo dejaran dormir A la ma ana siguiente Chimuelo se despert y vio como dormian Hipo y Astrid, para su desgracia Hipo estaba recargado en la pata de su Dragon, chimuelo para bromear con Hipo jalo su pata lentamente y jalo la cobija donde dormia Hipo hasta al borde cerca de la cama donde dormia Astrid, pero esperaba que unos cabellos de Hipo se le metieran a la nariz, Chimuelo solto la cobija y estornudo, despertando a Hipo y Astrid.

Aah... Chimuelo- dijeron al despertar Hipo y Astrid

Chimuelo estaba tallandose la pata en la nariz para limpiarse

Oauf... que mala forma de despertarnos amigo- dijo Hipo bostezando

Al menos estas seco- dijo Astrid limpiandose los mocos de chimuelo

Oops, ten mi leydi para que te limpies-dijo Hipo d ndole un trapito y un poco de agua

Gracias Hipo- dijo Astrid

Tomar un cambio de ropa y te dejar para que te cambies-dijo Hipo

Si, pero ll vate a Chimuelo -dijo Astrid

Si, ya nos vamos. Vamos Chimuelo-dijo Hipo tomando una muda de ropa de un caj n

Se fueron Hipo y Chimuelo, Astrid se levant , tom un cambio de ropa de una cesta que habia tra do de su casa, cambio de ropa, cepillo su cabello y lo empez a trenzar, se puso sus botas, hombreras y mancuernillas

Listo, asi me veo bien- dijo Astrid mir ndose al espejo

A n no puedo cre que Hipo me lo halla dado-dijo Astrid viendo el anillo

Salio de la habitaci n de Hipo y fue a la plaza de Berk donde estaba esperandola su drag n

Hola tormenta, como esta mi ni a- dijo Astrid a Tormenta

Tormenta contenta fue a saludar a su jinete

Vamos a buscar a Hipo- dijo Astrid montandose en Tormenta

Tormenta entusiasmada alz en vuelo siguiendo el olor de Hipo

Hipo estaba en la academia ense andole a Ered a entrenar a Rompe cr neos, vio a lo lejos a Astrid y Tormenta, Astrid ve a como Hipo le ense aba a Ered a no temerle a Rompe cr neos, Tormenta aterriz de inmediato.

Hola chicos-dijo Astrid bajando de Tormenta

Hola mi leydi- dijo Hipo

Hola chica ruda- dijo Ered

Ahora acercarte lento y con cuidado-dijo Hipo

Destiende el brazo y abre la mano-dijo Astrid

Cuando estes un poco mas cerca no hagas contacto directo con la mirada-dijo Hipo

Porque se sentir amenazado y te atacar - dijo Astrid que estaba recargada en Hipo

Cuidado, no se valla a desmayar-dijo Hipo a Astrid

Ok, del impacto podria pasar eso- dijo Astrid

Ya casi lo logras, sigue avanzando lentamente y de frente-dijo Hipo

Si, lo har - dijo Ered

Ahora abre los ojos lentamente- dijo Hipo cuando Ered toc el hocico de Rompe cr neos

Ahg...-dijo Ered impactodo

Ahora pon las dos manos en su nariz pero no dentro de ella- dijo Astrid

Es tan suave-dijo Ered acariciando la cabeza de Rompe cr neos

Asi vas bien-dijo Hipo

Wow, es tan calido- dijo Ered abrazando al Rompe craneos

Ya con eso creaste un lazo con el drag n- dijo Hipo

Todos los jinetes empezaron a llegar con los piratas que se quedaron con ellos, primero llego patapez con los balloon, luego Brutacio y Brutilda con los Trillizos Bonnie

Hola chicos- dijo Patapez

Hola!-dijeron Bix y Valery

Ya, suelta a mis hermanos- dijo Bon bon que estaba peleando con Brutilda

Es que son tan irresistibles!-dijo Brutilda

Dejala Hermanita sabemos que eso pasa con cada chica nueva que conocemos- dijo Bonnie

lo s , pero ella esta asi desde anoche- dijo Bon bon

es una loca maniatica en busca de novio- dijo Brutacio recibiendo un pu etazo en la cara que le planto Brutilda

creo que mejor sera que les construyas una caba a- dijo Patan se alando a Foxy y Mangle

Por que?- dijo Astrid

Ya no los soporto- dijo Patan rascandose desesperado la cabeza

Pues que te hicieron- dijo Hipo

Me ponian de intermediario de todas sus peleas y no paraban de gritarse uno al otro hasta pasado de la media noche. No pude dormir ni una pizca-dijo Pat n muy molesto

Teniamos que solucionar un problemita- dijo Foxy

Pero no se podrian esperar a que amaneciera- dijo Patan tallandose la frente

Es que celitos no podria esperar- dijo Foxy

Ya se podrian calmar- dijo Astrid

Aaag...- se quejo Patan y se retiro de ahi a los establos

Que le pasa a este tipo?-dijo Foxy

Nada, es solo que se molesto por no haber dormido-dijo Mangle

Asi es Pat n- dijo Patapez

Unos minutos despu s llego Valka y Brinca nubes con todos los que se habian quedado durmiendo

Guju... eso fue genial!-dijeron Chica y Chira al bajar del Brinca nubes

Eso es espl ndido, que puedan convivir con estos gigantes- dijo Akari acariciando la cabeza del drag n

No es tan dificil -dijo Valka

Ered?-dijo suggar escondida detras de Akari

Eres tu Suggar-dijo Ered agachandose para verla mejor

Si eres tu, Ered- dijo Suggar corriendo a abrazarlo

Que haces aqui?-dijo Ered

Pap murio, Draco lo mat y yo me qued sola-dijo Suggar

Maldito Draco, pero estas bien- dijo Ered

Si, gracias a que ellos que me encontraron-dijo Suggar con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas

La hallamos sola en una balsa estaba llena de sagre pero sin ninguna herida- dijo Akari

Gracias por salvarla- dijo Ered

Que es tuya?- dijo Akari

Es mi sobrina-dijo Ered

Pense que no tenias hermanos-dijo Brutilda

No, es hija de un primo casi mi hermano-dijo Ered

Entonces la podras cuidar-dijo Akari

Si, la quiero como si fuera mi hija-dijo Ered llorando

Suggar, quieres quedarte con l? - dijo Akari

Suggar s lo asinti varias veces con su cabecita

Me alegr que hayas encontrado a tu familia- dijo Akari tocando la cabeza de Suggar

Podemos darles un abraz a Suggar?- dijo puppet

Si peque a- dijo Akari

Abrazo grupal !- grito Chira

Todos ellos desde los mas peque os hasta los mas grandes fueron juntos a abrazarlos, todos estuvieron asi un rato. Ese mismo d a mas tarde todos estaban en el gran sal n los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda jugaban con Bix y Valery junto con el cremallerus. Baxter, Fury, Chimen, Puppet, Frex, Chira y Fred estaban acariciando a alb ndiga que estaba encantada.

Que lindos se ven tan tranquilos- dijo Akari

Si, creo que es el d a m s tranquilo que hemos tenido- dijo Foxy recostandose en una banca

Porque tanto misterio?- dijo Valka a Akari

Jajaja, claro misterio-dijo Akari

Que ha pasado desde la ltima vez que estuviste en Berk- dijo Valka

Pues encontr a mi padre viviendo en una peque a isla, me cas con Farcus estuvimos bien un tiempo hasta que fastidio a mi padre y lo bot del barco-dijo Akari

Y que colm la paciencia del capit n barba dorada- dijo Valka

Se pusieron a discutir porque Farcus no queria hijos y mi padre lle urgia ser abuelo, se enojaron, discutieron, pelearon casi a muerte y no le quedo otra m s que sacarlo caminando por la tabla-dijo Akari

Y eso no fue todo- dijo Foxy

Tanto quer a nietos que empez a rescatar a ni os desolados en islas casi destruidas- dijo Akari

Y asi se formo nuestra peque a tripulaci n- dijo Foxy

Eso es todo y que paso con ustedes- dijo Akari a Valka

Pues seguimos un tiempo saliendo hasta que nos casamos, todo fue hermoso y me embaraze, cuando Estoico lo supo su cara se ilumin y me empez a cuidar m s, pasamos muchas cosas juntos. Naci Hipo era tan peque o que pensamos que no sobrevivir a, unos meses despu s de que naci paso algo que cambi la vida de los tres-dijo Valka

Y veo que nunca tuviste el valor para matar uno de estos hermosos gigantes, ni tu forma de pensar de que no te da an si no los da as- dijo Akari

No, pero un d a un drag n se metio a donde estaba mi beb y pens que lo queria herir, pero lo que vi fue lo que me confirm que ellos tambien son gentiles. Uno de ellos al ver la amenaza me llevo lejos de mi fam lia y pens que nunca los volveria a ver-dijo Valka

Pero estas bien sana y salva. Y sirve de mucho tu nuevo conocimiento en dragones, cuentame como se siente poder domar una de esas bestias-dijo Akari

Wuo..uo primero no son bestias, pero es muy sorprendente porque creas un v nculo con tu drag n, comprendes sus gestos y comportamiento- dijo Valka

Wow, eso seria fabuloso. Poder entrenar un drag n- dijo Akari 


	4. Capitulo 4 De pirata a jinete

Cap tulo 4. De pirata a jinete

Quieres aprender a como entrenar un drag n?- dijo Valka

Claro, cuando empezamos-dijo Akari levantadose del suelo de la emoci n

Que tal ma ana-dijo Valka

Si-dijo Akari

Yo tambi n quiero aprender-dijo Chira

Yo tambien-dijo Chimen

Yo-dijo Fred

Y yo- dijo Chica, Bon bon, Bonnie, Shaldon, Frex, Fury, Bix, Valery y Baxter

Wow, asi son muchos-dijo Astrid

Podremos con todos ellos?- dijo Hipo

Le ayudaremos para ense ar a entrenar dragones-dijo Astrid

Ir a traer algunos muerte susurrante, vamos dientepu - dijo Patan y salio corriendo con su drag n

yo por unos nader morticeforos- dijo Astrid

yo por unos groncols, vamos hermosa- dijo Pata pez rascando la barbilla de albondiga

nosotros iremos por uno cremallerus- dijieron Brutacio y Brutilda mientras brutaciio colgaba de la cabeza de su drag n

Yo ire por los libros de dragones- dijo Hipo

Hipo, tu tienes otras responsabilidades- dijo Valka

A si de hecho tengo que ir a ver a cubeta, vamos Chimuelo- dijo Hipoy salio corriendo junto con Chimuelo

que entusiasta es, no?- dijo Akari a Valka

Si, es muy entusiasta y listo- dijo Valka

bueno, sera mejor que hable con mi tripulaci n para tratar algunos asuntos- dijo Akari levantadose y caminando a donde estaban todos reunidos

Foxy y Mangle estaban muy alejados del grupo para estar solos un rato, mientras Hipo despues de haber solucionado el problema de Cubeta se fue a explorar un poco pero Astrid que no estaba muy lejos de la aldea lo alcanzo a ver y fue a seguirlo, ya era casi la hora del atardecer Hipo se detubo a unas cuantas millas de Berk. Astrid lo vio y desndio a ver que pasaba. Hipo estaba casi paralizado pensando en el nombramiento que le habian dado y sobre lo que paso con Estoico, se lesvalaban varias lagrimas por sus mejillas, solo se escuchaba un sollozo del llanto de Hipo. Al ver lo de cerca Astrid se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Hipo- dijo Astrid agachandose donde estaba Hipo sentado llorando

Estas bien, ya estoy aqui- dijo Astrid mirandolo a los ojos y lo abrazo

Hipo solo es quedo llorando, pero hubo algo que lo saco de su depresion. Astrid no soporto ver llorar a su amado que sus lagrimas no se podian contener y comprendia porque pasaba, ella como para consolarlo y hacerlo reaccionar lo beso en la boca, entonces Hipo volvio en si aunque seguia llorando y respondio el beso de su leydi.

Me alegro que estes bien- dijo Astrid

Ya no llores mi Leydi- dijo Hipo abrazando a Astrid

Tu aun extre as a tu Padre, verdad?- dijo Astrid sin poder contener sus lagrimas

Si, pero no le gustaria que me viera debil, tengo que ser fuerte para todos los que confian en mi- dijo Hipo desviando la mirada

sabes que te amo tal como eres- dijo Astrid abrzandolo un poco mas fuerte

Astrid me estas dejando sin aire- dijo Hipo

Ah... lo siento, no recordaba que soy un poco fuerte- dijo Astrid

Gracias por soltarme un poco- dijo Hipo

Bueno, pero no te vas a dejar caer tan facil- dijo Astrid

No, tendre que resistir para poder ayudarlos- dijo Hipo

Detras de ellos estaban sus dragones jugando una piedra como si fueran un par de gatitos jugando con un a bola de lana.

En el bosque cerca de la aldea estaban Foxy y Mangle, Mangle seguia molesto con Foxy por lo coqueta mas bien dicho lo atrevida que fue al retar a Astrid.

Quisiera hablar de algo que molesta- dijo Mangle

Pues ya dilo, no pienso quedar sino no me dices nada- dijo Foxy

Porque retaste a esa mujer que es novia del jefe de esta aldea- dijo Mangle

Porque me parecio muy lindo su novio, ademas es algo joven- dijo Foxy pasando su mano por su cabello

Eres una atrevida y...- dijo Mangle

He, he, he... cuidado con tus palabras, recuerda que al momento que regrese el barbon del capitan Spring trap y me de el puesto de capitana podre hacer lo que quiera contigo- dijo Foxy amenazandolo con el garfio

No creo que seas capaz de matarme- dijo Mangle

Recuerda que solo estamos en tregua pero aun recuerdo lo que me debes- dijo Foxy

Pero son mis celos y tu ira le que habla ahora pero mi corazon no te lo pondre en bandeja de plata- dijo Mangle dandole un beso a Foxy

Ni yo el mio, pero con eso el tuyo se acerca mas al mio- dijo Foxy muy sonrrojada

Y en la aldea estaba el resto de la tripulacion que junto con Valka y Akari, seguian todos ellos juntos jugando con un balon de cuero que Freddy traia en una bolsa donde traia todos sus recuerdos de cuando era ni o. Algunos terribles terror corriendo detras de algunos de ellos.

Hey, ni os. Vengan un momento- dijo Akari

Todos acudieron a su llamado menos Mangle y Foxy que estaban muy alejados. Akari se dio cuenta de que ellos faltaban aunque no le interesaba que ellos se hubieran ido por la edad que ellos tenian.

Que pasa capitan- dijo Freddy

Cuantos me acompa aran a aprender a ser jinetes de Dragon?- dijo Akari encuclillandose

Puedo?- dijo Puppet a Akari

Si, peque a- dijo Akari

Al parecer ya no eres tan dura- dijo Valka

Solo soy asi cuando estoy en peligro- dijo Akari

ok, los mas peque os podria empezar con algunos terribles terror- dijo Valka

Aah...- dijeron Bix y Valery un poco decepcionados

Porque son muy bueno dragones y ya despues de que los dominen podran entrenar con dragones mas grandes- dijo Valka a Bix y Valery

Podremos tener un Dragon asi de grande como el tuyo- dijeron Bix y Valery

posiblemente- dijo Valka

genial- dijo Bix

bueno nosotros tambien podemos aprender- dijo Bon Bon y sus hermanos detras de ella

Tambien ustedes- dijo Akari

pero ustedes empezaran con dragones un poco mas grandes- dijo Valka

Excelente- dijieron Shaldon y Bonnie

Entonces yo tambien entro- dijo Freddy

Yo le dire a los chicos y a Bocon para ense arles a entrenar sus propio dragones- dijo Valka

Ma ana temprano donde nos vemos?- dijo Akari

En la academia, ahi estaremos esperandolos- dijo Valka

Iremos todos junto?- dijo Suggar

No lo s Suggar- dijo Akari

porque?- dijo Suggar

porque tu haz encontrado a tu familia- dijo Akari

Le dio un abrazo a Suggar y se fue a su dormitorio, Akari estaba muy feliz por lo que paso con la peque a Suggar. Al llegar ahi Akari cerro la puerta y escondio en un rincon para llorar por muchas emociones encontradas por tantas cosas que le pasaron en los ultimos dias. Los ni os de la tripulacion se quedaron muy extraados por el comportamiento de Akari ya que ella era muy fuerte ante este tipo de situaciones, Valka sintio que algo andaba muy mal con Akari pero no la persiguio porque seria muy sospechoso salir corriendo tras ella, asi que espero unos minutos para empezar a caminar para ir a casa. Brinca Nubes se le quedo viendo muy raro ya que Valka disfrutaba de volar con el y prefirio caminar, es algo que no era habitual en ella.

Regresando con Hipo y Astrid ellos ya habian parado de llorar por la muerte de Estoico y empezaron a hablar de todo lo bueno que tenian. Los dragones de tanto jugar estaban muy acurrucados durmiendo atras de ellos.

Hipo, ya deberiamos de regresar- dijo Astrid mirandolo a los ojos

Si, ya esta oscureciendo- dijo Hipo levantandose del suelo

Oye pero antes disfrutemos este momento- dijo Astrid viendo el hermoso atardecer

Mi leydy- dijo Hipo inclinandose y dando la mano a Astrid para ayudarla a levantarse

No tienes que preocuparte tanto por todos- dijo Astrid

solo usa tu ingenio- dijo Astrid levantandose sujetada de la mano de Hipo

Los dos subieron a sus dragones para volver a Berk, mientras Valka acaba de llegar a su casa. Al llegar a casa reviso todo para ver que le pasaba a su amiga ya que tenia muchos secretos que la empezaban a lastimar. Valka estaba buscandola hasta que la escucho llorar, fue a abrir la puerta para calmarla. Estaba en el rincon mas oscuro y frio del cuarto.

Qu pasa Akari?- dijo Valka sujeta a los hombros de Akari

nada, solo estaba sacando esto- dijo Akari aun rosollando

Ella va estar bien- dijo Valka que rapido dedujo de que hablaba Akari

me lo juras- dijo Akari

Si, estaremos al tanto de todo- dijo Valka

Me alegro mucho por ella- dijo Akari y continuo llorando un rato mas

Todo esta bien, te propongo algo- dijo Valka

Aah.. - dijo Akari

Que tal si te quedas a vivir aqui, como cuando eramos ni as- dijo Valka mientras sonreia

Me encantaria, no les molesta?- dijo Akari sesando el llanto

No, tenemos mucho espacio aqui- dijo Valka

Esta bien, me quedare. tambien se puedo preguntarles a mi tripulacion si quiren quedar con ustedes- dijo Akari

Sera un arduo trabajo para contruir donde puedan vivir- dijo Valka

Eso no importa - dijo Akari sonriendo

Ya es muy tarde, no?- dijo Valka

si ya es de noche y tu hijo no a vuelto?- dijo Akari

Ya a de estar de regreso- dijo Valka

Bueno, si me permites me retirare a dormir, hasta ma ana- dijo Akari levantandose del suelo para acostarse en la cama

Valka se retiro para dejarla dormir aunque Akari tiene el sue o un poco pesado. Hipo y Astrid ya estaban muy cerca de Berk cuando de la nada paso un palo muy cerca de sus cabezas.

Que fue eso?- dijo Astrid

Vamos a averiguar- dijo Hipo

desendieron rapidamente en direccion de donde venia el palo, al topar el suelo estaba muy oscuro el bosque, Hipo utilizo su espada de cremalerus para iluminar un poco, para su sorpresa no habia nadie mas que ellos dos y sus dragones.

Al parecer no fue nada- dijo Hipo

no sientes eso?- dijo Astrid

Qu ?- dijo Hipo

como si nos estubieran observando- dijo Astrid

chimuelo ilumina- dijo Hipo

Chimuelo escucho la orden y encendio su llama azul, apuntando el ocico a hacia delante de ellos

Aahg...!- grito Hipo cuandoo alguien lo jalo hacia atras antes de que le taparan la boca 


	5. Capitulo 5 A vuelto?

Capitulo 5. A vuelto?

Hipo- dijo Astrid volteando hacia donde escuchaba el grito

Chimuelo rapido ilumino asi ese lugar pero no se vio nada, los dos se preocuparon al no ver a Hipo

Chimuelo, busca a Hipo- dijo Astrid mientras tomaba un palo y un trozo de trapo de la mochila que traia la silla de tormenta

Chimuelo busco el olor de Hipo. Mientras eso pasaba Hipo muy desconsertado trataba de liberarse, pero su apresor lo jalaba mas lejo de ahi, unos minutos de ser jalado hipo dejo de resistirse y guardar un pco de energias, en una cueva lo solto. Hipo estaba dormido por la falta de aire, unos minutos despues desperto muy alterado.

Hipo miro para todos lados para ubicarse, alcanzo a ver un poco de luz como de una antorcha que provenia de la entrada y se acercaba a donde el estaba sentado, se levanto y se oculto en una de las protuverancias de la cueva. Cuando la luz ya habia pasado de donde el estaba se hecho a correr pero alguien lo detuvo.

Sueltame!- grito Hipo y voltio a ver quien lo detenia

Farcus, porque estas aqui?- dijo Hipo

por lo que paso con tu padre- dijo Farcus

Por mi padre?- dijo Hipo

Estoico era mi amigo- dijo Farcus

como que tu amigo- dijo Hipo dejando de alarce

no he venido a pelear- dijo Farcus

entonces a que haz venido- dijo Hipo

he venido a darte mis condolencias, ya que el era mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano- dijo Farcus

Tu conociste a mi padre desde que era ni o?- dijo Hipo

si, desde que eramos unos crios- dijo Farcus

pero lo mas importante no es eso- dijo Farcus

Enoces porque veniste- dijo Hipo

He venido por Akari- dijo Farcus

A si, no recordaba que es tu ...- dijo Hipo

Mi mujer, si pero no es tanto por eso- dijo Farcus

Porque?- dijo Hipo

Escondete- dijo Farcus al ver un poco de luz en la entrada de la cueva

ambos corrieron mas a dentro de la cueva, Farcus corrio un poco mas rapido llevando a Hipo a lugar las abierto. A una cierta distania se detubieron, Farcus tomo algo del suelo.

Prestame tu espada- dijo Farcus a Hipo

Para que la quieres- dijo Hipo

Tu solo damela- dijo Farcus

ten- dijo dandole una espada de hierro

Esta no, la de cremallerus- dijo Farcus regresandole la espada de hierro

Ah, aqui esta- dijo Hipo

Cierra los ojos- dijo Farcus apuntando la espada asi el objeto que habia recogido

Cerro los ojos, escucho una peque a explosion y se alcanzaba a ver una luz, abrio los ojos y vio Farcus todo flameado

Jajaja- se reia Hipo a ver lo riducolo que se veia Farcus

jaja muy gracioso- dijo Farcus limpiandose la cara

lo siento, oye que es eso- dijo Hipo se alando el objeto que tenia Farcus en la mano

A esto es un farol de gas- dijo Farcus

Tu lo hiciste- dijo Hipo

Si, pero vamos tenemos que escondernos-dijo Farcus se alando una pared de madera

Pero esta cerrado- dijo Hipo

Prestame la otra espada y ten esta- dijo Farcus

Hipo le dio la espada de hierro a Farcus

Ten el farol y alejate un poco- dijo Farcus

Hipo retrocedio y Farcus comenzo a cortar una tabla del muro, tardo unos minutos para hacer un agujero

Hipo ven- dijo Farcus

Si, en que te ayudo- dijo Hipo

ten la espada y prestame tu cuchillo- dijo Farcus

Le dio el cuchillo y Farcus le devolvio la espada, tomo el cuchillo y metio la mano por el agujero de la pared, en un rato se escucho como si algo cayo detras de la pared.

Ayudame- dijo Farcus

Hipo corrio a ayudar dejando el Farol en el piso para tener un poco de luz

Ahora jala, tenemos que tronar el otro poste- dijo Farcus

Pero que ahi del otro lado- dijo Hipo

es donde vivi un tiempo con Akari- dijo Farcus

Alaron un poco mas y se escucho un crujido de que se habia roto el poste que sujetaba la pared.

Hipo, dame ese farol- dijo Farcus se alando el farol que estaba ensendido

Espera- dijo Hipo y fue corriendo por el farol

Me asomare para encender el otro farol- dijo Farcus tomando el farol encendido

Farcus entro dejando solo a Hipo, cuando entr salieron unos pocos terribles terror, luego salio a hablar con Hipo

Hey cr o, entra- dijo Farcus

Hipo entr , mientras todo esto pasaba Astrid y Chimuelo buscaban a Hipo. Chimuelo iba con la nariz pegada al piso como sabueso siguendo el rastro de Hipo y Astrid seguia a Chimuelo junto con Tormenta, hasta que vieron a un extra o pasar frente ellos, retocedieron y se ocultaron detras de un arbusto y apagaron las antorchas.

Maldita sea, llevo meses atrapado en esta maldita isla- dijo Spring Trap Malditos tenian que ser ni os toda mi tripulacion y esos malditos crios se rindieron muy facil- dijo Spring Trap pateando una rama a su fogata

Ssh.. chimuelo no hagas ruido- susurro Astrid

Que diantres fue eso- dijo Spring Trap dirigiendose hacia Astrid

Ella se quedo callada y quieta para que no la viera, los dragones se quedaron muy quietos, pero Spring Trap no los alcanzo a ver.

de ver sido un animal, no es nada- dijo Spring Trap

Tendre que idear una forma de recuperar mi barco, que importa eso marineros de agua dulce- dijo Spring Trap muy enojado

Sigilosamente se alejaron de ahi para avisarle a todos sobre lo que habian oido y lo que pasaba con Hipo. se alejaron un poco y emprendieron el vuelo.

Vamos amigos tenemos que avisarles para buscar a Hipo- dijo Astrid montandose en Chimuelo

Enseguida fueron a Berk. En otra parte denuevo con Hipo, estaba muy tranquilo platicando con Farcus, en la guarida de Farcus cuando era joven.

yo pensaba que eras enemigo de mi padre- dijo Hipo

Jajaja... eramos casi hermano- dijo Farcus

eran inseparable entonces- dijo Hipo

Si, pero no te traje aqui para platicar sobre la infancia de tu padre- dijo Farcus

Y de quieres hablar- dijo Hipo

Espera hay algo que me encargo tu padre el dia que naciste- dijo Farcus levantandose a buscar entre todas sus cosas

Hipo solo miraba lo que hacia Farcus, luego ya no alcanzaba a ver pero escuchaba el desastre que hacia, se escuchaban el golpeteo de algunos trastes, uno que otro recipiente vidrio roto, hasta que Farcus le grito.

Hipo ayudame!- grito Farcus forzadamente jalando un gran baul viejo

Hipo se levanto rapidamente a ayudarle a jalar el cofre

Tu mejor empuja y yo jalo- dijo Farcus

Ya voy- dijo Hipo corriendo del otro lado del baul

Los dos juntos movieron el gran y pesado baul al centro de la guarida donde habia mas espacio

Agh... no me acordaba cuanto pesaba esta cosa- dijo Farcus enderesandose

Me imagino que antes no te costaba tanto trabajo moverlo- dijo Hipo

Uff... es si es un golpe bajo, pero ya estoy algo viejo- dijo Farcus secandose el sudor de la frente

Y que hay dentro?- dijo Hipo

Aah... es algo que te dejo Estoico y me encargo que te lo entregara cuando fueras mas grande y que ya fueras el hijo que el siempre so o- dijo Farcus y se dirigio a abrir el cofre

Hipo solo observo como Farcus saco un gran trozo de piel de yak, Farcus se levanto y le entrego la gran piel de yak

Gracias Farcus, a mi padre le habria encantado entregarme esto- dijo Hipo

No creeras que solo te dejo un pedazo de piel- dijo Farcus

Hipo voltio a ver el trozo de piel de yak blanca, desdoblo la piel y encontro dentro de los dobleces habia algun cuaderno que era un diario, algunos carboncillos, pero en el centro habia un traje de piel y una gran y reluciente espada.

Wow! esto es...- dijo Hipo

El se ilusiono tanto que mando a hacer el traje para antes de que nacieras- dijo Estoico

Y la espada- dijo Hipo

Esa espada se dice que fue lanzada por los dioses al primer Jefe de Brek como agradecimiento por sus grandes haza as- dijo Farcus

Eso que es?- dijo Hipo apuntando a una esquina del ba l

Esos es... unos de mis diarios de campo- dijo Farcus

Puedo verlos?- dijo Hipo

Si- dijo Farcus

Hipo se acerco al ba l y tomo varios de los diarios. Mientras tanto, Chimuelo y Astrid acababan de llegar a la aldea, Astrid bajo de Chimuelo y corri a tocar las puertas de cada uno de sus amigos, ellos respondieron al llamado y fueron a la plaza de la aldea, ya todos presentes Astrid empez a hablar.

Han atrapado a Hipo!- grito Astrid furiosa

Tenemos que ir por l- dijo Ered

Les puedo ayudar?- dijo Suggar

Tenemos que irnos ahora- dijo Astrid Si, pero hay que llevar repuesto de todo lo que necesitamos- dijo Patapez

Ay... la nenita tiene miedo- dijo Patan

No, pero no sabemos a quien nos enfrentamos- dijo Patapez

Se... pero a donde iremos a buscar?- dijo Brutacio medio dormido con una gallina sobre su cabeza en vez de casco

Yo los guiare- dijo Astrid

Oye y tu casco- dijo Brutilda golpeando a su hermano

Ahgg...-dijo Brutacio sob ndose la cabeza

Ya tomen todo lo necesario porque tenemos que partir lo ,as pronto posible- dijo Astrid

Pero que se supone que tenemos que llevar- dijo Brutacio

Todo con lo que puedan iluminar, algo de comida y algunas armas-dijo Astrid y luego sali corriendo a su caba a a traer lo q dijo

Si, ir por la mochila-dijo Patapez y despu s de esto los dem s salieron corriendo a traer sus cosas 


	6. Capitulo 6 rescate y un ¿que?

Capitulo 6. Rescate y un que?

Despu s de un rato todos volvieron a la plaza de Berk, pero no hab an involucrado a Valka. Un ligero alboroto despert a Valka, esta vio por su ventana y vio a Brutacio y Brutilda tirados en el suelo con algunas cosas a su alrededor, ellos no tardaron mucho en levantarse y en salir corriendo, ese raro acontecimiento despert la curiosidad de Valka. salio a ver que tramaban, los siguio muy sigilozamente, hasta llegar a la plaza de Berk donde estaban los chicos reunido. sse escondio para que no la vieran pero sintio una mano en su espalda.

Eff...- exclamo Valka y de inmediato voltio a ver quien era.

Ssh... No nos vayan a escuchar- susurro Akari

No me asustes asi- susurro Valka

ssh...- exclamo Akari se callando a los chicos

Ya estamos listos, vamos a rescatar a Hipo- dijo Astrid montando a Chimuelo

Vamos!- dijo Suggar

Sigamosle- dijo Akari

Llamare a Brinca nubes- dijo Valka y sono su Baston y de inmediato llego Brinca nubes

Vamos- dijo Akari subiendose a Brinca nubes

S guelos- le ordeno Valka a Brinca nubes y el la obedecio

Durante todo esto, Hipo estaba fascinado con los diarios de campo de Farcus. Leyendo cada una de sus paginas r pidamente y tomando uno tras otro hasta que tomo el diario personal de Farcus, que el logro intersectar

Hipo, este no- dijo Farcus quitandoselo de las manos

Es increible que hallas escrito tanto diarios- dijo Hipo

Pues lo poco que podia hacer, antes que llegara la edad para matar un dragon- dijo Farcus

Aaa... si de eso ya no pasa en Berk- dijo Hipo

ahora son aliados, pero es de lo nico que no he escrito- dijo Farcus

Necesitamos un sabio en Berk, podr as volver como un acuerdo de tregua- dijo Hipo

Me encantar a, pero tengo que buscar a mi amada- dijo Farcus

Bueno, entonces te encantar ir a Berk- dijo Hipo

S que est n ah . Pero no puedo volver por los problemas que cause- dijo Farcus

De eso... hablare con los dem s. Para que te puedas quedar- dijo Hipo

Gracias- dijo Farcus

De repente se escucho un estruendo y un destello de luz muy intensa. Cayo un muchacho de piel clara, cabello negro junto con una gran lagartija y una gran mochila, para la suerte de este muchacho cayo en la fogata del Capit n Barba dorada. Este se levanto rapidamente y tomo sus cosas.

Maldito, apagaste mi fuego- grito Spring trap enfurecido

Lo siento no era mi intenci n- dijo Max

Pagaras por esto- grito Spring trap

Saven - dijo Max

A ...- gru o Saven (se pronuncia Seiven)para defender a su amo

Quitate de en medio animal- Grito Spring trap atacando a Saven

Saven, ataca- dijo Max retrocediendo

Hipo y Farcus llegaron r pidamente ahi, viendo lo que pasaba Hipo quizo ayudar pero todas sus armas se habian quedado en la maleta de Chimuelo. Max se defendia de los ataques del capitan Barba dorada, Barba dorada solo se enfurecia mas y se avalanzaba mas asi Saven.

Volviendo con Astrid y los dem s jinetes de drag n, estos se dirigian a la isla donde se habia perdido Hipo, detras de ellos iban Valka y Akari siguendolos. Vieron el resplandor de la llegada de Max.

Vamos chico, es ahi- dijo Astrid se alando la isla

Contra ellos - grito Patan bajando en picado, y todos los demas empezaron a descender

A que iran a esa isla?- dijo Akari

Fueron a rescatar a mi hijo -dijo Valka

Ya estando en la isla escucharon la pelea que esta llev ndose a cabo, todos ellos muy sigilozamente fueron a ver quienes eran, Valka y Akari dieron vuelta a la isla, entonces Akari vio a su padre

Valka, baja aqui- dijo Akari

Si - dijo Valka, descendieron y al tocar tierra Akari fue a detener a su padre

Pap , deja de pelear!- grito Akari atravesando se en medio de la pelea

Para Saven- dijo Max pero no logro detener el ataque de su pokemon

Akari- grito Farcus corriendo para derribarla y esquivar el ataque

Farcus- dijo Akari mientra caia junto con el

Aghh...- se quejo Farcus quien habia recibido el impacto

Farcus, estas bien?- dijo Akari mientras revisaba a Farcus

si, solo fue el golpe- dijo Farcus antes de desmallarse

Ya paren- dijo Hipo que corrio a detener la pelea, de inmediato Chimuelo fue a protegerlo

Hipo- dijo Valka mas tranquila

Todos los dem s corrieron a sujetar a los dos que estaban peleando junto con Saven, Valka ayudo a Akari a subir a Farcus a Brinca nubes. Patan y Bruitacio sujetaron a Max y le ataron las manos, patapez y Astrid derribaron al Capitan, pero Saven se puso muy agresivo al ver que le hacian a Max, atacando con cuchillas para liberar Max pero Hipo tomo una de las redes que tenia en su mochila atrapando al iracundo Saven,Chimuelo detras de Hipo para defenderlo.

Ya basta Saven- grito Max de inmediato dejo de retorcerce, pero seguia gru iendo

vamonos, Farcus necesita ayuda- dijo Akari subiendose a Brinca nubes y sujetando a Farcus que estaba muy herido

Esperen, se me olvidaban algunas cosa- dijo Hipo y salio corriendo junto con Chimuelo

Apresurate, todos los demas no adelantaremos- dijo Valka

Vamonos, Hipo ya tiene como regresar a Berk- dijo Akari

Maldito esta no se las perdonare!- dijo Spring Trap extremadamente iracundo que diente pua lo llevaba en sus patas

Si, y que piensa hacer- dijo Akari retando a su padre

y tu seras la que pagara mas por esto, no debi haberte criado- grito Spring trap

ya callate, que el que sufrira mas es usted- grito Farcus con todas sus fuerzas

Tranquilo tienes que guardar fuerzas- dijo Valka

Estas muy herido- dijo Akari

Agh, duele. Pero valio la pena- dijo Farcus

Gracias por salvarme- dijo Akari abrazando a Farcus

Volviendo con Hipo, l estaba en la cueva donde tenia todos sus recuerdos Farcus. Tom el baul donde estaba la espada que le habia dado Farcus junto con todos los diarios y los ato al lomo de Chimuelo, pero vio en la mesa el diario que Farcus no le dejo ver, lo tomo y hojio algunas paginas, pero leyo la mayoria de estas hasta el punto donde Farcus hablaba de su mam , cerro el diario. Se dio cuenta que Farcus estuvo enamorado de su madre cuando ella era una ni a, volvio a abrir el libro en una pagina al azar y leyo donde decia que su amor por Akari habia tomado el lugar donde estaba Valka y le habia declarado su amor en una noche muy hermosa. Chimuelo vio los gestos que hacia Hipo al leer el cuaderno, Hipo cerraba y abria el diario, despues lo dejo denuevo en la mesa y se sujetaba la cabeza de tanta impresion que le habia dejado leerlo, Chimuelo inclinaba la cabeza para que Hipo le hiciera caso, siguio leyendo hasta terminar de leer el diario que decia en la ultima pagina: " Es el mejor dia de mi vida hoy le propondre matrimonio a mi amada Akari que es due a de mi corazon y pienso pasar toda la vida junto a ella pase lo que pase, me cambio la vida haberla conocido despues que se perdio la mayor parte de mi vida. Hoy cambiare todo mi sentido. A mi amor l encanta un peque o collar que le dare cuando tenga mi primer hijo para que recuerde lo mucho que la amo, y volveremos a Berk para pasar nuestras vidas donde nac y me crie." Hipo sonrrio al ver que todo estaba bien y que Farcus nunca da aria a su padre ya que su corazon no le pertencia a su madre, Hipo de levanto y empezo a buscar el collar que decia en el diario para que Farcus reenamorara a Akari, busco en todos los rincones de la cueva y no encontro nada, pero no habia revisado en el cofre del libros. apago todas las antorchas y faroles que iluminaban el lugar a medida que salian de la cueva.

En lo que todo esto pasaba, Akari y Valka estaban corriendo por la salud de Farcus ya que si no se le daba atencion para curar sus heridas podria morir. De inmediato lo llevaron con gothi para que lo atendiera, gothi al ver en el estado que iba el hombre rapido empezo a darle tratamiento a sus heridas, Akari ni un momento se parto de l, Valka dejo a Akari y Farcus con Gothi para despues ir a ayudarle a los chicos para ver que pasaba con los tres prisioneros.

Patan, Astrid, Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda, Ered y Suggar fueron a los calabozos para encerrar a Max junto con Saven y poner separado de ellos al Capitan Barba dorada, pero Spring Trap aun se resistia a ser encerrado seguia gritando insultos, patadas y se aferraba con sus piernas en la puerta para no entrar en la celda.

Capitan, ya deje de oponerse. No le van a hacer da o- dijo la inocente Suggar

No dejare que me encierren en esta cluaca- dijo Spring Trap

Si, no quiere entrar le dare un calmante- dijo Ered apretando sus pu o derecho

Ya metanlo a la celda- dijo Astrid dandole un golpe con su mazo en la cabeza al capitan

Esta bien?- dijo Suggar asustada

Si, no le di tan duro. Sigue vivo- dijo Astrid agachandose para ver a la cara a Suggar

Bueno, ya esta mas calmado- dijo Brutacio

Aah.. se. Esta inconcinte- dijo Brutilda

Suggar eso significa que solo esta durmiendo, luego lo podras venir a ver- dijo Ered al ver la cara de preocupacion de Suggar

Okay, ya me puedo ir a dormir- dijo Suggar tallandose el ojito izquierdo

Si, yo te llevare a la casa- dijo Ered

Si- respondio Suggar

Cuando Valka llego los chicos ya tenian todo bajo control, voltio a ver hacia la celda donde estaban Max y Saven, y luego camino hacia ella para ver m s de cerca al peque o lagarto que acompanaba al muchacho.

Hola amiguito- dijo Valka dirigiendose a Saven

No, Saven. No ataques- dijo Max medio dormido al oir un peque o gru ido de Saven

Veo que no eres un drag n- dijo Valka

Hum..- solo gru Saven dudando de ella

Entonces que eres?- dijo Valka

(Bostezo) Es un pokemon- dijo Max

Qu es un pokemon?- dijo Valka

Son criaturas con poderes y se usan para combate- dijo Max

Animeles con energias poderosas, lo confundi con un drag n- dijo Valka

No se supone que los dragones son un mito- dijo Max

Un mito?- dijo Valka Si, se supone que no existen- dijo Max

Aqui no son un mito- dijo Valka se levant de suelo

En que lugar estoy?- pens Max Oye ni o, cual es tu nombre?- dijo Astrid

Max. Me podrias decir que lugar es?- dijo Max parandose bruscamente del piso de la celda

Esta en una celda-dijo Brutacio

Eso es obvio, me refiero que pueblo o aldea es esta?- dijo Max

Estas en Berk- dijo Akari que ven a llegando, pero estaba molesta

Akari, c mo esta Farcus?- dijo Valka.

Esta mejor, ya esta mas tranquilo. Gothi le dio un remedio para que se recuperara mas rapido- dijo Akari aun molesta

Que bueno, estara bien muy pronto- dijo Valka

Lo siento mucho, no pude detener a Saven- dijo Max

sabes, ya no dijas nada. Ahora Farcus esta muy mal gracias a ti- dijo Akari sujetada de dos barrote de la celda

Akari, basta de hostilidad los dos- Grito Hipo que iba llegando y vio a todos cerca de la celda donde estaba Max

no puedo- dijo Akari y empezo a llorar

ya paso Akari, ya lo estan curando- dijo Valka consolando a Akari

Sera mejor que todo descansemos para despejar la mente- dijo Hipo rascandose la nuca

si estara bien hijo- dijo Valka retirandose y llevandose a Akari junto con ella que estaba muy mal y no dejaba de llorar

Luego te veo- dijo Astrid al oido de Hipo

Se fueron a dormir a sus casas menos Hipo aun segui muy conmocionado por lo que habia leido, se dio varias vueltas en el pasillo del calabozo por un par de horas, se sento hasta el fondo de los calabozos donde podia estar recargado y asi reflexionar mejor.

Oye chico, te puedo pedir un favor- dijo Max

Que necesitas?- dijo Hipo

Me podrias desatar, ya que tus amigos me metieron aqui asi- dijo Max

y como llegaste aqui?- dijo Hipo mientras desataba a Max

No es algo que te pueda explicar tan facilmente- dijo Max Te podrias presentar, no es muy comun ver a alguien vestido asi- dijo Hipo

Soy Maxwell, mi apellido no importa. Entrenador pokemon lider de gimnasio de pueblo...- dijo Max antes que lo interrumpiera Hipo Que es un entrenador pokemon- dijo Hipo mientras cortaba la soga

Somos personas que capturamos y entrenamos con pokemons- dijo Max

Pero que es un pokemon?- dijo Hipo por curiosidad

Son criaturas con poderes especiales, son amigo de distintas formas- dijo Max

Entonces son animales con poderes-dijo Hipo

Se podria decir- dijo Max

Y para que traes un lagarto a tu lado- dijo Hipo

Es mi compa ero, mi mejor pokemon- dijo Max

Casi como nosotros y los dragones, pero para que usan a ellos- dijo Hipo levantandose al terminar de cortar la soga Gracias. Los pokemons son para combate y para tenerlos como mascotas- dijo Max

Pero porque lo haces combatir cuando no es necesario?- dijo Hipo

A que te refieres con eso?- dijo Max

A que te pusiste a pelear con un pirata y arriesgaste a tu amigo. Ese pirata hubiera encontrado la oportunidad y los habr a herido- dijo Hipo

Porque no nos bamos a quedar si defendernos, pero fue un accidente lo de tu amigo- dijo Max

No es mi amigo, es como mi tio- dijo Hipo

Lo siento, pense que podria detener el ataque de Saven- dijo Max

Quien es Saven?- dijo Hipo

Es mi compa ero, es esta lagartija que me acompa a a todos lados- dijo Max d ndole un abrazo a Saven

Aah... sera mejor que descansen, yo soy Hipo el jefe de la aldea de Berk- dijo Hipo dandole la mano a Max

Eres muy joven para ser el jefe de una aldea- dijo Max

No es una larga historia, pero no soy al unico con quien tienes que disculparte porque muchos estan molesto y no te conoce- dijo Hipo

Creo que sera un largo d a- dijo Max

Hipo se fue de los calabozos a su casa pensando en que podria hacer para ayudar a Farcus, llego a su caba a para descansar. Pero un ruido que provenia de los calabozos y empezo a correr los aldeanos, un denso humo empezaba a invadir la aldea. La densa nube provenia de los calabozos, pero este no eras causado por Max sino por el necio capitan Barba Dorada que habia despertado para ver como se podria escapar de ahi. momentos antes de la exposion...

Aghh... diablos me duele la cabeza, maldita ni a- dijo Spring Trap al despertarse y sobandose la cabeza por el golpe de Astrid

he por fin haz despertado- dijo Max burlandose del pirata

condenado por ti nos encerraron aqui, si hubieras sido mas sertero hubiera podio huir y solo te hubieran encerrado a ti- dijo Spring Trap respondiendo al alegato de Max

Como si yo fuera el que empezo a atacar- dijo Max

Si, pero hubieras acabado con ese papanatas- dijo Spring Trap

Cuanto odio le tienes a ese pobre hombre!?- dijo Max

no te incumbe- dijo Spring Trap

por lo menos tengo esto en mis bolsillos- dijo Max dirigiendose a Saven, mostradole una pokeball ocupada

Eres solo un crio no entenderias porque tengo que salir de aqui- dijo Spring Trap

Oiga viejo, deje de hacer cosas estupidas que pronto saldra de aqui- dijo Max

Callate, ni o. trato de alcanzar algo para salir de aqui- dijo Spring Trap que la se habia desatado las manos y usaba la cuerda para alcanzar algo para abrir

Hombre deje de hacer eso que va a tirar algo- dijo Max que habia sacado un pokemon de la pokeball

Ese es el plan, tirar algo para poder salir- dijo Spring Trap antes de enganchar la cuerda con un farol

No jale eso, no ve que esta cerca de la paja- dijo Max

Eso me liberara al quemar los barrotes- dijo Spring Trap

Pero vas a morir, kishi barrera de agua- dijo Max y se agacho para protegerse

No me importa, quiero salir de aqui- dijo Spring Trap alando la cuerda

Cayo el farol sobre la paja, se quemo r pidamente hasta llegar a un barril de aceite, se empez a calentar muy rapido por la cantidad de llamas a su alrededor causando la explosi n.

Ya regresando con los habitantes de Berk, corrian por los tanque de agua y cubetas llenas de agua, hacia los calabozos que la entrada estaba ardiendo en llamas. Mientras tanto con Farcus que apenas despertaba del golpe vio que ya estaba en la aldea muy adolorido trat de levantarse , pero Akari y Valka no le permitieron.

Farcus!?-dijo Akari agarr ndose hacia l

Akari- dijo Farcus em voz muy baja

No te levantes - dijo Akari y de inmediato Valka se acerc

Estas muy mal herido- dijo Valka

Como llegue Aqui ?-dijo Farcus

Nosotras te tragimos- dijo Akari

Akari , dejalo debe descansar- dijo Valka

Farcus, debes descansar- dijo Akari levant ndose dando unos pasos hacia atr s, Farcus al ver que lo acompa aban se quedo mas tranquilo pero el escandalo de la explotaci n lo despert

Que pasa ?-dijo Valka en ese mismo salio Akari a ver que pasaba no tatdo mucho en regresar...

Se estan quemando los calabozos - dijo Akari y salio corriendo a rescatar al capit n Barba dorada ya que era su padre todos se encontraban en los calabozos apango el incendio tardaron unos minutos en sacar aloz dos prisioneros junto con los animales, la barrera de max no aguanto mucho tiempo y Max termin inconsiente por el humo. Todos corrieron llevando a los prisioneros con Gothi que de inmediato los pudo despertar ya no hab an absorbido mucho humo.

Estoy vivo!-dijo max tociendo

Maldito destino, no me pude escapar -dijo Sprig Trap

Capit n!- dijeron chica y Chira qie estaban cerca

Papa !- grito Akari

Hija -dijo Sprig Trap

Gracias a Thor que estas bien- dijo Akari

Capitan Sprig Trap que hace aqui ?- dijo Farcus que solo se levanto y call repentinamente por el agotamiento

Farcus -grito Akari soltando a Sprig Trap para ir a ver a Farcus

Gothi golpeo el baston contra el suelo para calmar las cosas, todos voltearon a verla y ella empez a dibujar algo.

Dice que parecen un... no voy a decir eso, es muy grosero- dijo Bocon

Oiga viejo, le dije que no hiciera eso- dijo Max

Occ... a ti que ni o- dijo Spring trap

Ya paren de pelear, parecen bestias- dijo Astrid

Hipo, que pasa?- dijo Valka

ya pudimos parar el fuego, pero solo se quemo el lado izquierdo- dijo Hipo muy agitado

ya escucho viejo, casi me mata y si no hubiera sido por ellos morimos los dos- grito Max

lastima, ya me canse de escuchar tus quejas debilucho- dijo Spring Trap

Aahh... que no soy debil hombre-dijo Max

ya callense parecen un par de ni os discutiendo- dijo Akari muy molesta

Gothi volvio a golpear su baston en el suelo y empezo a dibujar, hasta que le pidio a Bocon que traduciera dando le un coscorron con el baston.

Agh... Gothi- dijo Bocon

Gothi fruncio el se o y se alo el suelo donde habia dibujado

A ok, dice Gothi que dejen de seer mal educados y se calmen porque estan muy mal, que su puerco necesita descansar- dijo Bocon recibiendo un golpe de Gothi por su mal traduccion

Ah disculpa, que sus cuerpos necesitan descansar un buen tiempo por tanto humo que inhalaron en el incendio- dijo Bocon

ok por mi ni se preocupen que dormire un buen rato, solo necesito ver a Saven- dijo Max

Eres un perezoso- dijo Spring Trap

Al menos si se obedecer ordenes- dijo Max ense andole la lengua al Capitan Barba dorada, y por eso Gothi le dio un leve golpe con el baston

Bueno ya entendi, pero me podrian traer a la lartija que me acompa aba y al otro animalito- dijo Max

Max, aqui estan tus amigos. S lo los pusieron en otro lado de la habitaci n- dijo Hipo

Bueno, eso me tranquiliza. Ya no dare problemas, los obecedere- dijo Max muy debil

Un momento despues Spring Trap empez a dar probemas, ya que aun seguia tratando de escapar.


	7. Capitulo 7 Otro alfa?

Capitulo 7. Otro alfa?

El capitan Barba Dorada como pudo se levanto para salr corriendo y escapar, pero no se esperaba que hicieran guradia.

En la puerte de la choza de Gothi estaban Patan y Brutacio haciendo guardia ya que Hipo le dijo que vigilara a los dos prisioneros, para su mala suerte de ellos Astrid los amenazo para que se quedaran despiertos vigilando.  
Pasaron unas horas, hasta que Brutacio rompio el silencio porque se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento y cansancio.

Oye Patan- dijo Brutacio

Que quieres Brutacio- dijo Patan fastidiado

Ya me quiero ir a dormir- dijo Brutacio

Y a mi que- dijo Patan

Pero apesto a axila de Yak- dijo Brutacio

Entonces el Capitan Barba Dorada que asomo la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse de que podia salir, al ver a los dos parados a ambos lados de la puerta, regreso rapidamiente a dentro por la impresion que se llevo. Patan y Brutacio se miraron para asegurarse de que los dos habian visto eso. Ambos se levantaron y fueron dentro de la casa de Gothi.

Gothi se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella se fue a ver que podia hacer y golpeo al Capitan Barba Dorada dejandolo tirado en el piso, Patan y Brutacio entraron y le preguntaron a Gothi que era lo que pasaba.

Hey, Gothi que le paso al hombre- dijo Patan

Gothi solo also sus hombritos para decir que no sabia.

Bueno, seguiremos afuera. Perdiendo el tiempo- dijo Brutacio, ambos se dieron la media vuelta para salir

Gothi toco el hombro de Patan, y solo salio brutacio, patan se espero para atender a Gothi.

Que pasa Gothi?- dijo Patan

Gothi se alando a Sprin Trap que estaba desmayado en el suelo.

Asi donde lo muevo?- dijo Patan

Gothi empezo a caminar y se detuvo hasta donde estaba la cama. Patan dejo al capian barba dorada en la cama donde estaba al principio pero gothi tomo una medida extrema atandole los pies para que no levantara y se fuera.  
hora mas tarde, ya empezaba a amanecer en berk todos menos patan y brutacio que habian pasado todo la noche en vela se estaban apenas despertando, Hipo y Astrid estaban platicando sobre el joven que se habian encontrado en el bosque, se preguntaban por la rara manera que tenia de vestir.

Sabes, quien es ese ni o?- dijo Astrid

no me dijo de donde era solo me dijo que se llamaba Maxwell- dijo Hipo

Es algo extra o ver alguien como el, pero lo mas raro es que trae animales algo extra os- dijo Astrid

A que te refieres con animales raros?- dijo Hipo

A la largartija que lo acompa a- dijo Astrid

No es tan raro, porque nosotros vivimos con animales mucho mas grandes que esos- dijo Hipo

Agh...- gru io Astrid

Si quieres luego le preguntamos y saldremos de esas dudas- dijo Hipo

Chimuelo los interrumpio porque ya era hora de desayunar y esta ansioso porque era el dia de comer salmon. Salieron del cuarto y se fueron a ver a Gothi para ver que sucedia con los dos visitantes de Berk.

Buenos d as Gothi- dijieron Hipo y Astrid

Gothi sonrio mientras hacia el remedio para Max que era el mas da ado por el humo del incendio

Como estan los visitantes?- dijo Hipo

En eso llego Bocon con un mazo en lugar de su garfio de siempre. Al verlo Gothi de inmediato lo obligo a traducir sus dibujos.

Ya voy Gothi- dijo Bocon al recibir un sape de Gothi

Dice que el gordo ya esta bien, pero que el ni o esta muy debil y que necesita un poco mas de cuidados, adem s de que al parecer los dos no han comido en dias- dijo Bocon al traducir los dibujos de Gothi

Gothi asintio para darle las gracias a Bocon por su buena traducci n

Yo les traere algo de comer, tu habla con ellos- dijo Astrid dirigiendose a Hipo

Si, solo esperare que despierte Maxwell- dijo Hipo

Gothi le dio el remidio a Hipo para que se lo llevara a Max

Dice que le lleves esto al ni o- dijo Bocon

Ire- dijo Hipo tomando el recipiente y se retiro para darle el remedio a Max

Hipo se dirigio a la casa de Gothi, en la entrada estaban Patan y Brutacio casi dormidos atravesados en la puerta abrazados, al verlos se rie por lo gracioso que se veian, siguio caminando hasta estar en el portico de la choza.

Chicos, ya se pueden ir a sus casa- dijo Hipo

Heee...- dijo Patan muy adormilado

Auh...- bostezo Brutacio

Ya era hora- dijo Patan levantandose y encaminandose a su casa

Brutacio estaba muy dormido que se quedo en la puerta por un rato, Hipo paso esquivando a Brutacio para ir con Max.

Buenos dias- dijo Hipo al llegar donde estaba Max

Hola Hipo- dijo Max

Como estas Maxwell- dijo Hipo Me siento si mi me hubieran molido a golpes- dijo Max

Ten, Gothi hizo este remedio para curar tus heridas del incendio- dijo Hipo dandole el recipiente a Max, este tomo el recipiente y le dio un gran trago del remedio

Wauc... esto sabe a rayos- dijo Max casi vomitandose

Aah... mejor terminalo no queremos que Gothi se enoje- dijo Hipo

Claro, pero esto sirve- dijo Max

Pues Gothi es la alquimista de la aldea, todo lo que ella haga sirve- dijo Hipo

Aghc.. ya eso fue todo- dijo Max poniendose la mano en la boca para contener el impulso de vomito

me podrias dar un poco de agua, esto sabe espantoso- dijo Max

Si, espera- dijo Hipo y se levanto a traer un poco de agua

Ten Maxwell- dijo Hipo dandole un recipiente con agua limpia

Gracias- dijo Max despues de tomar el agua

Te puedo pedir un favor- dijo Max

Claro- dijo Hipo

No me digas Maxwell, mejor mas dime Max- dijo Max

Claro, Max- dijo Hipo

En eso lleg Astrid con un plato y un vaso pero Hipo no se fiaba mucho del contenido del vaso.

Hola chicos- dijo Astrid

Hola Astrid- dijo Hipo

Ah, esto lo manda Bocon- dijo Astrid dandole el vaso y el plato a Hipo

Ten Max, tienes que comer algo- dijo Hipo d ndole el plato y el vaso a Max, pero aun dudaba del contenido del vaso aunque no lucia tan sospechoso

Gracias, no he comido en dias- dijo Max tomandolos, se empino el plato y luego empez a masticar un gran bocado

Esta muy bueno este pescado- dijo Max d ndole otro sorbo al plato

Es lo que come casi todos los dias- dijo Astrid

Sabe muy bien- dijo Max y luego le dio un sorbo al vaso

Hum... ac, que es esto?- dijo Max haciendo una mueca de asco

Es mi nueva receta de ponche de Yak- dijo Astrid

Sabe peor que un tierra de pantano- dijo Max

Astrid, me podrias pasar el cuaderno que esta en la mochila de Chimuelo- dijo Hipo

Si, en un momento regreso y tambien te traere un tarro a ti- dijo Astrid y salio muy alegre

Wuac..Quien es esa chica?- dijo Max

Aaa... es Astrid- dijo Hipo rascandose la cabeza

Es extra a- dijo Max

Un poco- dijo Hipo

En eso Saven se acerco a ver a su amo, y se ech sobre el abdomen de Max

Oye Max, me podrias decir mas de los Pokemons?- dijo Hipo

Amm... que quieres saber de ellos?- dijo Max

Todo lo que sabes pero primero quisiera saber que tipos existen y conocer algunos, ademas del que esta durmiendo encima de ti- dijo Hipo

Aaghc... por donde empezar, humm... los pokemons se clasifican en los distintos elementos naturales - dijo Max

Entonces solo hay cuatro clasificaciones o hay mas?- dijo Hipo

No, pero son de las que me acuerdo en este momento- dijo Max

En que clasificacion entra el dormilon que tienes encima- dijo Hipo

Es un Alfa Bicho, pero son muy raros de encontrar o conseguir- dijo Max

Hay clase alfa?- dijo Hipo

Si, son los m s poderosos- dijo Max

Ahora, tu pregunta lo que quieres saber- dijo Hipo

Por el momento quiero descansar de tantas cosas nuevas- dijo Max

Entonces me ire y te dejare dormir, aunque creo que tendras muchas visitas estos dias- dijo Hipo mientras se iba

Hipo se fue de la casa de Gothi a la plaza de Berk donde estaba Akari jugando con Baxter, Fury, Chira, Frex, Bix, Valery, Puppeet, Chimen y Suggar; Freddy estaba recortando el cabello de Fred, Chica estaba trenzando el cabello de Magle mientras platicaba con Foxy, Bon Bon estaba peleando con Brutilda por sus hermanos que estaban jugando fuercitas y Gab le trataba de ense arle a hablar a Cupcake.

Vamos Akari, acompa anos a la costa- dijieron los ni os que estaban jugando con Akari

El primero que llegue gana, es ultimo es un trasero de Yak- dijo Akari y comenzo a correr

Todos los ni os salieron corriendo tras ella riendo y jugando.

Ya deja a mis hermanos!- dijo BonBon

No puedo, es que se ven tan lindos-dijo Brutilda

Eres muy rara, asi que alejate de ellos- dijo BonBon

Los amo- susurro Brutilda mientras la jalaba wacara

Hermana ya deja de hacer rabietas- dijo Bonnie

Que te va a dar algo- dijo Shaldon

Ya paramos Shaldon- dijo Bonnie

Si, Bonnie ya me duele el brazo- dijo Shaldon

Hombres tenian que ser- dijo BonBon cruzando los brazos

Y tu nuestra hermanita- dijo Bonnie y le dieron un abrazo a BonBon

Jaja... saben que los quiero-dijo Bonbon muy contenta

Hipo vio a lo lejos a todos juntos conviviendo, fue a buscar a Akari para saber quien era el otro visitante, ya que observo que parecia conocerlo

Hola chicos- dijo Hipo

Hola- dijo Chica

Que pasa- dijo Mangle

Han visto a Akari- dijo Hipo

Si, anda jugando con los peque os- dijo Foxy

Pero ya se fueron a la playa- dijo Chica

Le ire a buscar, ustedes saben quien es uno de los prisioneros- dijo Hipo

Cual prisionero?- dijo Chica

Podria ser- dijo Mangle

No lo eviten, ya nos descubri - dijo Foxy

Segun que descubr - dijo Hipo

Si, conocemos a uno de ellos- dijo Foxy

El mas viejo es nuestro capit n- dijo Mangle

Es uno de los mas grande piratas- dijo Foxy

Es el Capit n Barba Dorada- dijo Chica

Es el Jefe del navio el Oso Dorado- dijo Mangle

Pero la que sabe mas es Akari, ya que es la hija del Capit n- dijo Chica

Tendre hablar con ella- dijo Hipo

Espera, ella anda muy contenta-dijo Chica

Es un recuerdo muy amargo para ella- dijo Mangle

Pero espera a que regrese y nosotros te ayudaremos a que pueda hablar con ella- dijo Foxy

Se me hace que quieres escuchar toda la historia-dijo Mangle a Foxy

Como si a ti no te diera curiosidad- dijo Foxy

Claro que todos queremos saber esa historia- dijo Chica

Gracias, por su ayuda. Esperare- dijo Hipo

Eso hacen los amigos ayudar a otros- dijo Chica

Entonces ir a ver a Astrid- dijo Hipo

Si, nosotros te hablamos cuando regrese Akari- dijo Foxy

Bueno, en un rato los veo- dijo Hipo retirandose para ir a buscar a Astrid

Mientras tanto en la casa de Gothi, Max ya se estaba despertando.

Aaa... hum, no recordaba que no estaba en mi casa- dijo Max

En eso despert Saven y le dio una lamida a Max en la mejilla

Hola Saven estas bien?- dijo Max

Saven asinti con la cabeza

Que bueno, porque yo me siento un poco apaleado, pero no es tan-dijo Max

Saven se levanto y se baja al suelo para que su amo se levantar

Gracias por cuidarme amigo- dijo Max tratando de levantarse

Necesito un poco de sol, me siento demasiado en la sombra- dijo Max

Vamos Saven, iremos a conocer el pueblo- dijo Max ya casi saliendo de la choza de Gothi

Max sali de la choza de Gothi, pero no se esperaba que alguien lo detuviera. Pero Astrid lo vio y lo detuvo.

A donde crees que vas?- dijo Astrid

S lo iba a buscar a Hipo- dijo Max

Primero debes de contestarme unas preguntas-dijo Astrid cruzando los brazos

Mejor me regreso a dormir- dijo Max dandose la media vuelta

No se te escaparas de mis preguntas- dijo Astrid deteniendolo del hombro

Ya que no me queda de otra- dijo Max

Primera pregunta, cual es tu nombre?- dijo Astrid

Maxwell-dijo Max

De donde vienes?- dijo Astrid

De un pueblo, llamado pueblo paleta-dijo Max

Y por ltimo, que es esa cosa que traes como mascota?- dijo Astrid

Es una lagartija- dijo Max

Ok, ire a buscar a Hipo, tormenta vigila- dijo Astrid

Que chica tan rara, parece que le gusta molestar a la gente- penso Max

En es descuido de Astrid, Max logro escapar y tom fuerzas y salio corriendo hasta que ya no vio la casa de Gothi, ya alcanzaba a ver la plaza de Berk

Wow, un totem- dijo Max

Mientras tanto en un pueblo lejano, en villa orquidea estaba una linda muchacha de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro llamada Kaguya, ella esta jugando con sus hermanos, en eso...

Y si practicamos con los pokemons?- dijo Shido

Si- dijo Charlie

Por supuesto, quien va primero- dijo Kaguya

Nosotros contra ti- dijo Shido se alando a el y a Charlie

Entonces sera contra Mayu- dijo Kaguya

Eso no se vale- dijo Charlie

Mayu es muy fuerte para los de nosotros- dijo Shido

S lo quiero provar el nuevo ataque de Mayu- dijo Kaguya

Bueno- dijo Shido

Vale, pero no seas cruel- dijo Charlie

Empezaron a entrenar cada uno habia dado 5 ataques cada uno, hasta que a Kaguya se le ocurrio probar el ataque nuevo.

Mayu agujero del tiempo -dijo Kaguya

Mayu lanz el ataque pero algo salio mal y ambas se las trago una especie de agujero.

Ahora que les vamos a decir a Pap - dijo Charlie

Regresando a Berk, Max ya estaba platicando con Foxy, Chica y Mangle

Hola- dijo Max

Hola?- dijieron Foxy, Chica y Mangle

Y tu quien eres?- dijo Chica

Ah... es cierto no me he presentado. Hola mi nombre es Maxwell- dijo Max

A ok, yo soy Foxy, el es Mangle y ella es Chica- dijo Foxy se alando a cada uno de ellos

Mucho gusto, y que hacen aqui- dijo Max

Estamos empezando a vivir aqui- dijo Mangle

A eso no se refiere- dijo Foxy

Solo estamos platicando- dijo Chica

Vistes muy raro, de donde vienes- dijo Mangle

Es algo dificil de explicar...- dijo Max cuando de repente se vio un resplando y le cayo encima una muchacha

Ay... mayu donde estas?- dijo Kaguya Mayu cay parada y empez a gru ir al ver otro entrenador

Que pasa Mayu?- dijo Kagura

Oye ni a me estas aplastando- dijo Max

Aaah !, lo siento- dijo Kaguya levant ndose inmediatamente

Agrr... muarrr- gru mas fuerte Mayu

Que le pasa a tu poke?- dijo Max levantandose muy despacio

Solo me esta defendiendo- dijo Kaguya

Saven, donde esta mi mochila?- dijo Max

Saven corrio con la mochila en el ocsico y se la entrego

No hay registro en la pokedex- dijo Max

Claro que no hay informacion de Mayu- dijo Kaguya

Niu aparece- dijo Kaguya liberando a su pokemon tipo Alfa

Es un alfa- dijo Max

Claro que si es tipo el ctrico- dijo Kaguya

Mi nombre es Kaguya, cual es el tuyo- dijo Kaguya

Para que lo quieres saber- dijo Max

Para saber a quien voy a desafiar- dijo Kaguya

Mi nombre es Max lider del gimnasio de pueblo paleta- dijo Max

Disculpen pero no estamos para combates en este momento- dijo Mangle

Oye porque te entrometes en mi entrenamiento- dijo Kaguya

No tengo animos para estar peleando- dijo Max

Espera, casas rusticas, ovejas sueltas, mazos... estos es un pueblo o feria medieval- dijo Kaguya viendo a su alrededor

No- contest Max

Mayu abriste un agujero de gusano, estamos en la era de los vikingo!- dijo Kaguya

No puede ser, no hay energ a electrica ni se al para celular, y mis hermanos... ahora que voy a hacer, mi pap me va a matar- dijo Kaguya desesperada

Pero que ropa mas rara- dijo Chica

He?- dijo Kaguya

Tengo que regresar con mis hermanos-

Y como piensas hacer eso?- dijo Max

Que fue esa luz?- dijo Astrid y detras de ella venian los gemelos, Patan y Patapez

De otra direccion venia Hipo aver que pasaba, Chimuelo bajo en picada para bajar en la plaza

Vi un destello desde el otro lado de la isla- dijo Hipo

Y tu quien eres?- dijo Brutilda

Hola soy Kaguya-dijo Kaguya

Ella fue la del destello- dijo Max

Pero como sale de un destello una chica tan hermosa- dijo Patan

No sali del destello, solo pase por un portal del tiempo- dijo Kaguya gritandole a Max

Pero salio mal tu salto en el tiempo, y no sabes como regresar- dijo Max

Y tampoco sabes si podras volver- dijo Kaguya

Alto, esperen. Ustedes vienen del mismo lugar- dijo Astrid

No, yo son de ciudad Gardenia- dijo Kaguya

Como es lo del salto en el tiempo?- dijo Foxy

Es un ataque de los pokemons alfa y raros- dijo Kaguya

Ah... que es un pokemon?- dijo Chica

Es un tipo de animal con super poderes-dijo Kaguya

Podemos ver uno- dijieron Foxy y Chica

Si, claro. Mayu ven- dijo Kaguya y de inmediato Mayu se acerco a su entrenadora

Eso es un pokemon- dijo

Si, Mayu usa mimica- dijo Kaguya y Mayu uso mimica y tomo la forma de Chimuelo pero con pesta as

Pero como se transform en un furia nocturna?- dijo Hipo

Un furia nocturna- dijo Patapez

Chimuelo se acerco a Mayu y ella hizo todos los movimentos que hacia Chimuelo, ambos dieron vuelta viendose a la cara, luego se levantaron en dos patas.

Mayu deja de hacer mimica y sube a mi hombro- dijo Mayu

Mayu dejo de jugar con Chimuelo y fue al hombro de Kaguya y le gru a Saven

Saven respondi a su gru ido y se levanto en dos patas gru iendo para desafiarla, Niu se acerco a Saven para jugar pero el seguia a la defensiva

Ven Saven- dijo Max y lo metio en su pokeball

Te recomendaria que no la trates de tocar- dijo Kaguya al ver que Max acerco su mano a Mayu

Porque le tendria que hacer caso a una ni a-dijo Max y puso su mano en la nariz de Mayu y a ella no le gusto y le dio una mordida abarcando casi toda su mano

Aah...!- grito Max por el dolor de la mano y la retiro rapidamente

Te lo dije- dijo Kaguya

Ya pueden dejar de gritar!- grito Suggar que iba llegando con Akari

Que les pasa, sus grito se escuchan hasta la playa- dijo Akari

Solo que nos acaba de llegar otro visitante- dijo Patan recargandose en el otro hombro de Kaguya, pero Mayu de inmediato reacciono dandole un coletazo a Patan en la espalda

Ah...- grito Patan alejandose y sobandose la espalda

Que le pasa a esa cosa?- dijo Patan

Mayu es muy territorial- dijo Kaguya

Espera un momento- dijo Akari

Que le pasa?- dijo Kaguya porque Akari estaba muy cerca de ella

Te conozco de alguna parte?- dijo Akari

No... nisiquiera naci en esta epoca- dijo Kaguya

Te pareces un poco a mi madre- dijo Akari

Podrias ser desendiente de ella- dijo Max a Kaguya

No lo creo, pero ya me podrias de ver asi- dijo Kaguya a Akari

Es que, porque usas una ropa tan extra a?- dijo Akari

No tiene nada de raro, es solo una blusa y unos pantalones cortos - dijo Kaguya

Y que son estos?- dijo Akari se alando los pies de Kaguya

Solo son tenis- dijo Kaguya

Tienes un olor diferente- dijo Akari

Es perfume- dijo Kaguya y corri a esconderse detras de Max

Ya te cansaste de hablar- dijo Max

No, pero esa se ora me dio miedo- dijo Kaguya

Nunca haz viajado sola, verdad?- dijo Max

No, siempre con mis hermanos- dijo Kaguya

Akari, fuiste grosera- dijo Chica

Disculpate- dijo Mangle

He...- dijo Akari y los voltio a ver

perdon, lo siento me interese mucho en tu forma de vestir. Es algo que nunca habia visto- dijo Akari


	8. Capitulo 8 Tormenta cerrada

Capitulo 8. Tormenta cerrada

Valka que venia surcando los cielos con brincanubes vio lo que pasaba y bajo a investigar

Hipo, que esta sucediendo- dijo Valka

Un problema de Max- dijo Hipo

No es mi problema, ademas es la primera vez que veo a esta chica- dijo Max

Akari, alejate un poco por favor- dijo Valka

Eres otra que conoce a los pokemons?- dijo Valka

Si, pero me podrias decir que lugar es este?- dijo Kaguya

Estas en la aldea de Berk-dijo Astrid

Puedo ver tu brazo?- dijo Valka

Si-dijo Kaguya dejando de esconderse y levantando ligeramente su brazo derecho

Te golpeaste al caer- dijo Valka

Si, pero no dolia aunque ahora que lo veo bien parece que es fractura- dijo Kaguya

Astrid, la podrias llevar con Gothi- dijo Valka

Si, vamos te curaremos ese brazo- dijo Astrid

Gracias, pero no sera algo doloroso- dijo Kaguya

No creo, te dar algo para que no te duela-dijo Astrid

Mayu no ataques, ella nos ayudar -dijo Kaguya

Ellas dos caminaron hasta la choza de Gothi

Oye Gothi, nos podrias ayudar- dijo Astrid

Gothi asintio y se acerco a revisar el brazo de Kaguya, al ver la condici n en la que estaba el brazo, le se al que se recargara en la mesa.

Mayu bajate y agredas a nadie- dijo Kaguya inclinandose para que Mayu se bajara con mayor facilidad, Mayu bajo del hombro de Kaguya y no se separo ni un momento de ella, Gothi la empez a curar. Tomo un par de tablas para fijar el antebrazo.

Gothi, necesitas algo?- dijo Astrid

Gothi asintio con la cabeza y dibujo un vikingo gordo

Quieres que traiga a Bocon?- dijo Astrid

Gothi volvio a asentir con la cabeza,Astrid corrio a traer a Bocon

Disculpe se ora, me podria regalar un poco de agua?- dijo Kaguya Gothi asintio con su cabeza y fue por un poco de agua

Que linda y sabia viejecita- dijo Kaguya cuando Gothi no estaba

Mayu se acerco a oler el vendaje de Kaguya

Que pasa Mayu?- dijo Kaguya

Mayu le se alo su brazo al olfatearlo

Tranquila Mayu ya estoy mejor- dijo Kaguya sonriendo

Mayu podrias ir por mi mochila, es quedo en donde llegamos. Ahi traigo algunas ballas y medicinas- dijo Kaguya y de inmediato Mayu fue por Niu y la mochila de Kaguya

Gracias- dijo Kaguya tomando el vaso que le dio Gothi

Gracias- dijo Kaguya tomando el vaso que le dio Gothi

es eso llego corriendo Astrid con Bocon pero este iba casi jadeando de tan cansado que era para el ir corriendo con un mazo en vez de su tipico gancho

Que pasa Gohti?- dijo Bocon muy agitado

Gothi empezo a dibujar todo lo que necesitaba para el tratamiento de Kaguya y de los otros tres heridos

Quieres que traiga leche de yak, unas tufas, caspabeles de gato, campanillas, estrudensy otras hierbas medicinales- dijo Bocon, Gothi asintio y salio corriendo

Despues de que se fue Bocon Mayu y Niu llegaron arrastrando la mochila de Kaguya. Pero Niu como siempre iba jugando y salio disparada corriendo a ver a Kaguya, Gothi vio todo eso y se rieo de tan comica que era ver a dos peque os lagarto llevando la mochila.

Niu le dio una lamida en la mejilla

Mayu se acerco a darle la mochila, y luego de soltar la mochila reprendio a Niu gru iendole

Gracias Mayu- dijo Kaguya acariciando la cabeza de Mayu

Dejame ver creo que por aqui traigo unas ballas- dijo Kaguya abriendo su mochila

Aqui est n las medicinas y las ballas, ten Mayu- dijo Kaguya dandole una balla a Mayu

Kaguya tomo el vaso de agua y se tomo una pastilla para el dolor

Hola Gothi, esta todo bien- dijo Valka que iba llegando

Disculpe se ora, me podr a decir que pasa aqui, si se supone que los dragones son un mito-dijo Kaguya

Nos cuidamos mutuamente-dijo Valka

En eso momento llego hipo junto con max que venia sangrando por la mordida de Mayu.

Gothi nos podrias ayudar es que este ni o se volvio a lastimar-dijo Hipo

No soy un ni o tengo 16 a os- dijo Max

Pero yo te adverti de que no llega tocaras-dijo Kaguya

Tu pokemon es muy agresivo, es tu culpa que me halla mordido- dijo Max

Mayu no es agresiva, s lo es muy territorial- dijo Kaguya

Pero es tu pokemon- dijo Max

Ya colmaste mi paciencia ni o- dijo Kaguya muy molesta

Se ora me podria indicar en donde puedo descansar-dijo Kaguya a Valka

Si, claro acompa ame. Hipo todavia hay mas cuartos en la casa, tambien lleva a tu amigo para que se instale- dijo Valka antes de irse

Vamonos Mayu y Niu- dijo Kaguya y sali corriendo detras de Valka

Que r pido cambia de nimo- dijo Max

Gothi bajo de su banco y fue a revisar la mano herida de Max

Auhh... con cuidado eso duele mucho-dijo Max mientras Gothi lo revisaba y curaba

Te veo en un rato Max, voy a ver un asunto de la aldea- dijo Hipo antes de subirse a Chimuelo

Gothi encontro algo extra o dentro de la herida de Max y le mostr lo que habia encontrado

Lo puedo tomar-dijo Max

Gothi se lo dio en la mano sana

Esto... parece algun tipo de basura o escama- dijo Max y lo guardo en su mochila

mientras tanto Hipo estaba esperando a Astrid, como era de todas las tarde alguno de ellos esperaba al otro, no tardo mucho Astrid en llegar.

Hola Hipo- dijo Astrid

Hola mi leydi- dijo Hipo

Ahora que estas pensado- dijo Astrid

Que hay mas gente en Berk- dijo Hipo

eso significa mas problemas- dijo Astrid

si, pero me interesa mucho mas saber sobre las nuevas criaturas- dijo Hipo

Aun tienes mucho tiempo para saberlo- dijo Astrid

si pero me entusiasma mucho- dijo Hipo

aun no me has preguntado nada?- dijo Astrid

de que deberia de preguntarte- dijo Hipo

del compromiso- dijo Astrid

Es verdad- dijo Hipo

tenemos que decirle a todos- dijo Astrid

Si pero de que manera?- dijo Hipo (detras de ellos estaban Tormenta y Chimuelo jugando)

podriamos hacer una reunion para anunciar el compromiso o algo mas sencillo- dijo Astrid

Y si solo le decimos a mi mama- dijo Hipo

pero, no te gustaria que todos se enteraran- dijo Astrid

Lo mejor seria esperar un tiempo para decircelo a todos- dijo Hipo

Creo que por ahora te debes a dedicar a dirigir esta aldea- dijo Astrid un poco triste

No te preocupes mi leydy pronto llegara ese dia de decirle a todos- dijo Hipo dandole un beso a Astrid

Claro Hipo- dijo Astrid mas tranquila

ya deberiamos de irnos- dijo Hipo

si, ya casi oscurece- dijo Astrid y despues cada uno le llamo a su dragon y alzaron al vuelo.

valka estaba casi llegando a su casa junto con Kaguya' en la entrada de la casa estaba Akari con foxy y Chica que hablaban de la nueva visitante

hey, Val- grito Akari al ver a Valka

hey Akari, que hacen aqui afuera, deberian de estar cenando- dijo Valka

de hecho no tenemos hambre- dijo Foxy

Ademas te estabamos esperando- dijo Akari

A mi para que?- dijo Valka

Es que tengo que decirte algo- dijo Akari

Ni as podrian entrar a la casa por favor - dijo Valka

claro, vamos Chica- dijo Foxy

tu tambien ven- dijo Chica tomando el brazo sano de Kaguya

Espera quieria preguntarle algo a la se ora- dijo Kaguya aunque no pudo detener a chica

oye Val- dijo Akari

que pasa?- dijo Valka

No es nada malo, pero solo escucha. Es que uno de los prisoneros es mi padre.- dijo Akari

hay algo mas que deberia saber amiga- dijo Valka

no solo de que buscara la manera de como escaparse asi es su naturaleza- dijo Akari

bueno le avisare a Hipo para que este al tanto- dijo Valka

ya entramos-dijo Valka

Esa muchachas han de estar haciendo un desastre- dijo Valka

Ambas se levantaron del piso y entraron, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que Kaguya estaba agarrada del techo y mayu a la defensiva gru endo le a Foxy y Chica que estaban jugando con Niu

Pero que estan haciendo- grito Akari

ellas empezaron- dijo Kaguya se alando a Foxy y Chica

Solo estabamos jugando- dijo chica

ya, calmense - dijo Akari

Yo te ayudo a bajar- dijo Valka

Mayu no ataques- dijo Kaguya

en eso Kaguya no aguanto y se solto de la viga del techo pero en ese presiso momento iba llegando Hipo, Astrid y Max.

Aah... - grito Kaguya al caer

aghhh...- grito Max que lo estaba aplastando Kaguya

Estan bien?- dijo Chica

Si- dijo Kaguya

No, pero porque tienes que caer encima de mi- dijo Max

Lo siento, pero gracias por amortigua mi caida- Dijo Kaguya con un pocu de risa, se levanto y se sacudio la blusa

que bueno que no se lastimaron - dijo Chica

ya no peleen- dijo Hipo

fueron demasiados gritos por hoy - dijo Valka

Deberian descanzar - dijo Mangle que iba llegando y escucho todos antes de entrar

ya me voy a dormir hasta ma ana- dijo Foxy

si, ven Kaguya te mostrare tu cuarto- dijo Valka

claro, vamos mayu- dijo Kaguya

y yo, donde dormire- dijo Max

A espera mi mam ella te dira donde- dijo Hipo y se fue a su cuarto seguido por Chimuelo

Hasta ma ana Maxwell- dijo Astrid y se fue a su cuarto

Sal Saven- dijo Max sacando la pokeball de Saven

Vamos tu tambien Extream- dijo Max sacando otra pokeball

Saven al salir de la pokeball se quedo sentado muy molesto porque lo habia metido en su pokeball y a el no le gusta encerrado en eso

En cambio Extream al salir se puso a correr en circulos y no se podia detener de tanta emocion que sentia al por fin salir de ahi

que te pasa Saven, no me digas que estas molesto porque te meti en tu pokeball- dijo Max en tono de burla haciase Saven

Saven le bufo por que se dio cuenta de que Max se estaba burlando de sus pucheros de dragoncito enojado

deja de comportarte como beb - dijo Max

Saven le gru o para que se dejara de burlar

Extream seguia corriendo, pero no alcanzo a frenar cuando estaba cerca de Max y choco con su amo, para no desaprovechar empezo de jugueton con Max

Extream ya para estas muy emocionado- dijo Max

Al parecer te quieren mucho- dijo Valka que habia regresado

ah, si- dijo Max

quieres cenar?- dijo Valka

claro- dijo Max

vamos acompaname al comedor- dijo Valka dirgiendose a la puerta

si, donde es- dijo Max

Sigueme yo te guiare- dijo Valka

oiga espereme- dijo Max que seguia rn la puerta

apurate o no habra nada cuando lleguemos- dijo Valka

Los dos corrieron hasta el comedor que estaba en el gran salon de Berk, al llegar Valka le dijo a Max que se sentara y ella iria por la comida, unos minutos despues regreso Valka con dos platos una jarra.

le ayudo? dijo Max

no te preocupes yo puedo- dijo Valka

y que me podria decir de este lugar?- dijo Max

de donde quieres saber- dijo Valka

del pueblo- dijo Max tomando su plato

que es lo que quieres saber- dijo Valka

sobre su vida con los dragones- dijo Max

eso no es muy facil de explicar- dijo Valka

porque- dijo Max

el que te puede explicar mejor es Hipo-dijo Valka

Porque no me puede explicar usted- dijo Max

porque mi hijo se apasado casi toda su vida estudiando sus tipos y algunas cosas que yo no se- dijo Valka

Y porque tienen un lider tan joven?- dijo Max

es algo muy doloroso recordarlo- dijo Valka

Me imagino- dijo Max

el se sacrifico por salvar a la persona que mas queria en esta vida-dijo Valka

pense mal entonces- dijo Max

un cazador de dragones domo a un dragon tipo alfa y obligan a uno de los dragones a matar a Hipo pero el se puso de escudo para salvarlo, dio su vida para salvar a Hipo- dijo Valka en voz baja

Ya veo- dijo Max

si, pero Hipo cumplio el ultimo deseo de su padre- dijo Valka

por eso el es el jefe de esta aldea. que afortunado es- dijo Max

Porque lo dices?- dijo Valka

a mi me hubiera gustado tener alguno de mis padres- dijo Max

Eres huerfano?- dijo Valka si, pero no mecrie solo, unos de mis tios se hicieron cargo de mi y mi hermana- dijo Max

Que bueno que ellos te cuidan- dijo Valka

pero sera mejor llorar porque amarga la comida- dijo Max y empezo a comer

hubo mucho siencio unos cuantos minutos pero mas recordo de que no sabia donde dormiria

le podria pedir un favor?- dijo Max

Claro, que es lo que necesitas- dijo Valka

Me podria alojar en su casa por un tiempo, hasta que encuentre la manera de regresar a la mia- dijo Max

si, despues te mostrare donde dormiras- dijo Valka

Gracias, que amable es- dijo Max

Saven al ver que Max comia se acerco para pedir un poco de comer al igual que Extream, ambos tocaron uno de los codos de Max para llamar su atencion

Que pasa amigo?- dijo Max al verlos

Extream se relamio para decir que tenia hambre

A si tengan- dijo Max y les dio algunas colaciones de insectos, plantas y rocas

Wow, tienen una dieta parecida a la del groncol- dijo Valka

Que es un groncol?- dijo Max

Es un tipo de dragon, que come rocas- dijo Valka

es algo sorprendente, aunque ellos comen de todo- dijo Max

bueno, ya es algo tarde sera mejor que vayas a descanzar- dijo Valka

Si, debo dormir para recuperarme de lo del incendio- dijo Max

pero no solo de las secuelas del incendio, sino tambien de todos los golpes que has recibido hoy- dijo Valka

Al menos fueran solo golpes, pero tambien me hirieron- dijo Max

a si que un peque o lagarto te mordio- dijo Valka

Si, mejor me ire a dormir. Ha sido un dia muy agotador- dijo Max y se lavanto para ir a la casa de Hipo

te mostrare donde vas a dormir- dijo Valka y se levanto

Ambos caminaron hasta la Casa de Hipo, lo dirigio hasta el ultima puerta de la caba a

Aqui es, aqui podras acomodarte y descanzar, si necesitas algo estare en la primera puerta de lado derecho, que descances- dijo Valka

Gracias- dijo Max y entro

Saven y Extream entraron junto con Max al cuarto, Max en la completa oscuria alcanzo a ver una cama, se dirigio a ella y se acosto, pero para su cuerte ahi estaba durmiendo Kaguya. Kaguy estab bien dormida pero como estaba acostumbrada a dormir con sus hermanos, se voltio y abrazo a Max

Pero que- pens Max al sentir la mano de Kaguya en su pecho, se sonrrojo al ver en la penosa situaci n que estaba

ahm... - dijo Kaguya muy dormida, pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba durmiendo sola pero al reaccionar se dio cuenta que alguien estaba ahi

Aaah...! pero tu que haces aqui- grito Kaguya muy asustada y se arrincono en una esquina de la cama

Al escuchar el escandalo Niu uso Destello para iluminar el cuarto, Kaguya reacciono muy agresiva dandole almuadazos y patadas para bajarlo de la cama

Que haces en este cuarto?- dijo Max al caer en el piso

Aqui es mi cuarto- dijo Kaguya muy sonrrojada

A mi tambien me dieron este cuarto- dijo Max

Si vas a dormir aqu vete a la otra cama, pervertido- dijo Kaguya aun sonrojada

Lo siento pense que iba a estar solo- dijo Max, se levanto para ir a su cama

Mayu estaba muy molesta con el que al momento que el paso le dio un latigaso en el tobillo

Hey, que te pasa?- dijo Max

Mayu se volvio a hacer bolita y le gru o

Naa, ya no voy a pelear por hoy, vamos Saven y Extream ya es hora de dormir- dijo Max y subio las escaleras para la otra plataforma del cuarto

que descanses ni o pervertido- dijo Kaguya en tono de burla

tu tambi n ni a loca- dijo Max respondiendo a su burla

A la ma ana siguiente la aldea de Berk estaba muy oscuro, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y hacia mucho viento. En la caba a de Hipo aun segu an todos dormidos, pero apenas dieron las ocho en el Reloj de Kaguya, ella se despert .

Aahummm...- dijo Kaguya bostezando y tallando sus ojos

Mejor me cambiare antes de que ese ni o pervertido despierte- pens Kaguya y se levanto por su mochila

Hola peque as- dijo Kaguya en voz baja al ver a sus dos pokemon

Mayu y Niu se quedaron muy extra adas al ver a Kaguya

Que pasa, tengo algo en la cabeza?- dijo Kaguya tocandose la cabeza

Niu asinti , pero mayu fue por un espejo a la mochila de Kaguya y se lo dio pero antes de que lo tomara vio una parte de su cabello

Pero que?- dijo Kaguya y tomo r pido el espejo

Que le paso a mi cabello!- grito Kaguya

aahh... por que estas gritando tan temprano?- dijo Max muy adormilado tallaodose el ojo izquierdo

Por nada- dijo Kaguya tomando r pidamente la sabana para cubrirse

Eres muy rara- dijo Max y se volvi a dormir

Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto mi cabello no deberia de ser BLANCO y mis ojos se ven como color VIOLETA- dijo Kaguya en voz muy baja

Niu al ver la desesperaci n de su ama fue a acurrucarse a su pierna para que no sintiera sola

Gracias niu- dijo Kaguya

Debo de esconder esto- penso Kaguya

Que es esto Mayu?- dijo Kaguya al ver que Mayu le dio un pequeno diario que el padre de Kaguya le hab a dado

Al abrirlo se cayo un sobre de color rosa, Kaguya lo recogi y empez a leer para quien era

"Para : Kaguya, De: Mama"

Esto es para mi?- dijo Kaguya

" Mi querida Hija mayor:  
Te preguntaras porque te est n pasando algunas cosa, la raz n de porque ya no estoy con ustedes y porque tu apariencia cambia. No te asustes recuerda que yo siempre estar contigo. Hay un gran secreto en mi familia ya que no solo cuidamos templos, ni que tu abuelo no les conozca, ya que tenemos un poder sobrenatural muy raro es como si fu ramos alg n tipo de magos pero solo pasa cuando la luna esta llena, mi angelito no tengas miedo todos tienen secretos muy profundo pero no le temas ya que esto te ayudara de mucho. Mi peque a ni a se buena y tu mana sera puro y bueno, recuerda que no estas sola, tus hermanos posiblemente no tendr n estos poderes ya que no son mis primog nito, tu eres mi primera hija, mi primera luz de esperanza, mi princesa de la luna.  
Recuerda que tu madre te ama y te cuida donde sea que vallas, estas somos nosotras el d a que naciste"  
Junto con la carta venia una foto de la madre de Kaguya y ella cuando era una bebe junto a una ventana donde se alcanzaba a ver un hermoso paisaje nocturno.

No lo puedo creer?- dijo Kaguya

Naci con el pelo blanco y mi madre tambi n lo tenia as - dijo Kaguya casi llorando

Vio de nuevo la foto y le dio vuelta para ver si tra a alg n tipo de nota

" Hitomi y Kaguya, 25 de abril del 1999"

Esto lo escribi Papa- dijo Kaguya

Mayu tomo un peque o chaleco con gorro que tra a Kaguya en su mochila

Gracias Mayu, ya veo que no nos podemos deprimir- dijo Kaguya y se levanto a cambiarse

Despu s de unos minutos, Kaguya estaba decidida a afrontar su problema pero no quer a que nadie lo supiera as que dejo su blusa holgada de siempre y se puso el chaleco con gorro para cubrir su cabello y se sujeto el cabello para que no se viera nada de su cabello

Ya estoy lista, vamos peque as iremos a explorar los alrededores- dijo Kaguya y salio corriendo

despues de que Kaguya se fue el portaso desperto a Max, y Saven y Extream estaban dormidos sobre los pies de Max

Hum.. buenos dias- dijo Max

Saven desperto y se bajo de la cama para ir a tomar un poco de agua

Hola extream- dijo Max sobandole la cabeza a Extream

Max se levanto y se asomo por la ventana, vio que el clima parecia algo sombrio

Mejor ire a ver que puedo hacer- dijo Max y salio del cuarto

En la casa de Gothi, despues de todo un dia de descanzo desperto el Capitan Barba dorada, al despertar se sentia muy confundido, y le dolia la cabeza. Gothi como todas las mananas salio a ver como estaba el clima, vio el feo clima y fue a hacer las medicinas del Capitan Barba dorada. En eso llego Bocon con un gran costal.

Hola Gothi, aqui tienes todo lo de la lista- dijo Bocon Gothi se bajo de su banquito a ver lo que Bocon habia traido, reviso todas las hiervas y regano a Bocon porque se habia equivocado al traer algunas de estas

Gothi pero son las que me pediste- dijo Bocon librandose de los golpes de Gothi

Spring Trap vio todo lo que pasaba y se empezo a reir, Gothi se molesto y volvio a lo que estaba haciendo

Jajaja... eso fue lo mas gracioso que he visto- dijo Spring Trap

Mejor ire a seguir aca...- dijo Boc n y se fue a su caba a

Oiga, anciana- dijo Spring Trap

Gothi voltio a verlo muy molesta

Gracias por todo, pero mejor seguire mi camino- dijo Spring Trap y se fue hacia el centro de Berk

Mientras tanto regresando con Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo

Oye Hipo- dijo Astrid muy atenta

si dime- dijo Hipo

Y si vamos a explorar hoy- dijo Astrid

no podemos hacer eso- dijo Hipo

Porque no?- dijo Astrid

Porque hoy empezaremos con el entrenamiento de Dragones- dijo Hipo

Pero habra suficientes dragones?- dijo Astrid

Si, pero hoy vamos a ver quien tiene la actitud para ser jinete- dijo Hipo

Chimuelo se levanto y fue a ver a Hipo para que le diera de comer

Hola Chimelo, tienes hambre?- dijo Hipo levantandose de su cama

nos vemos en la academia- dijo Hipo y se fue

Si ahi te vere- dijo Astrid y se levanto para alistarse

Termino de arreglarse y salio a ver a Tormenta, Tormenta al ver a Astrid se puso muy feliz. Aunque despues de que saludo a Tormenta vio que el cielo no lucia muy favorable

Este clima es ta muy humedo, se avecina una tormenta- dijo Astrid y se subio a su Dragon para ir a ver a los demas

No muy lejos de Berk estaba un grupo de hechiceros y caballeros llamados los cinco demonio, su lider era un viejo Guerrero llamado Mephisto y su hija que era una morga (bruja de magia negra) llamada Sadako estaban acompa ados de otros dos malvados guerreros y una arquera, aunque tambien habia un aprendiz de Sadako, ella lo obligo a que fuera su aprendiz apricionando a sus padres.

Oye homongus, traeme un poco mas de las pociones de tormenta que estan en los calabozos- dijo Sadako

Si, senora- dijo Homongus con mucho miedo y fue corriendo a los calabozoso del barco

Iacg... que feo huele este lugar- dijo homongus tapandose la nariz

Aqui esta, me pregunto para que Sadako necesita tanto- dijo homongus tomando toda la bolsa de posiones, corri a darle las posiones a su Maestra

Aqui estan las pociones mi senora- dijo Homongus dejando el costal en el piso y dando unos pasos hacia atras

Bien heco nino- dijo Sadako

Sadako ya casi llegamos a Berk-dijo el esposo de Sadako

deberia de mandar a tu aprendiz a investigar un poco al bosque- dijo Mephisto

solo lleguemos a las afueras de Berk para enviarlo al bosque infestado de Dragones- dijo Sadako

de dragones...- dijo Homongus

si, y son muy voraces- dijo Sadako

unos minutos tradaron a llegar al extremo deshabitado Berk, Sadako saco una maltratada mochila y se la dio a Homongus

Todos acamparemos aqui, y tu ves a investigar- dijo Sadako

pero si un dragon me ataca- dijo Homongus

Solo corre - dijo Mephisto

En medio del bosque estaba Kaguya y sus pokemon entrenando sus ataques

Mayu has salto en el tiempo- dijo Kaguya

Mayu hizo el ataque pero no sucedio nada

Niu usa impactrueno- dijo Kaguya

Niu uso el ataque quemando un pequeno arbol

Mayu usa rayo lunar- dijo Kaguya

Mayu hizo su ataque dando le al blanco que era una roca

Bien hecho chicas- dijo Kaguya y se quito el chaleco

Que pasa mayu?- dijo Kaguya al ver la mirada triste de Mayu

Estoy bien, no pasa nada- dijo Kaguya acariciando a Mayu

fue un buen entrenamiento, ahora a descanzar- dijo Kaguya y se subio a una roca descanzar y a observar el cielo

Niu al ver un poco de pasto se echo en el y empezo a rodarse

Mayu no le parecia muy confortable el pasto asi que se subio a la roca con Kaguya

Hey mayu mira esa nube parece un conejito- dijo Kaguya se alando una nube y riendo

A lo lejos estaba Homongus que escucho unas risas, el se asusto un poco ya que se supone que podria haber algun dragon cerca, aunque asi fuera su miedo siguio caminando, pero a unos metros de estar cerca de ellas Kaguya escucho un peque os ruido y se levanto dejando que su gorro se callera y descubriendo su cabello blanco

Que fue eso?- dijo Kaguya susurrando

Mayu voltio y bufo porque no habia visto nada

No fue nada- dijo Kaguya y solto su cabello para lejarse un poco del susto, pero ya no se acosto

Homongus estaba escondido detras de un arbol, pero no fue visto , unos minutos mas tarde ya que se le habia pasado lo asustado se acerco un poco mas. Al estar mas cerca pudo ver a una bella chica de cabello blanco con ropa algo extra a. Ademas un poco de aire corria entre sus cabellos haciendo de ese lugar una linda escena.

que belleza- penso Homungus al ver a Kaguya

Homongus camino un poco mas para poder ver mejor a Kaguya, pero no se dio cuenta de que habia pisado una rama hasta que escucho el crujido de que la habia roto. Al escuchar el crujido Kaguya de inmediato se cubrio el cabello y bajo de la roca, Mayu se bajo y se puso a la defensiva al igual que Niu.

Otra vez tu maldito ni o pervertido- dijo Kaguya pensando que era Max

He, pervertido?- dijo Homongus en voz muy baja pero sonrojado al ver el rostro de Kaguya

Lo siento, Niu usa destello- dijo Kaguya

Niu uso destello para que pudieran huir, Kaguya cubrio sus ojos y salio corriendo. Homongus todo deslumbrado empezo a correr siguiendo los pasos.

Oye, espera.- grito Homongus tratando de seguir a Kaguya

Mayu Niu sigan corriendo- dijo Kaguya

Hey te quiero preguntar algo- grito Homongus corriendo mas rapido ya que se le habia pasado el efecto del ataque

Kaguya se detuvo a tomar un poco de aliento detras de un rbol y sus pokemon sigueron corriendo

Espera- dijo Homongus muy desalentado

Ese ni o que nunca se cansa- dijo Kaguya y empezo a correr sin rumbo, pero al correr se le bajo el gorro descubirendo su cabello

Hey, chica esperame- dijo Homongus que alcanzo a ver a Kaguya

Corre, Kaguya corre, ya casi lo pierdes- pensaba Kaguya mientras corria

No puede ser sin salida- dijo Kaguya al encontrarse con un borde alto del bosque (como el lugar donde estaba chimuelo en HTTYD 1)

Eres muy rapida- dijo Homongus muy agitado al alcanzar a Kaguya

Alejate- dijo Kaguya

No te voy a hacer nada-dijo Homogus

No te me acerques- dijo Kaguya

Solo quiero saber tu nombre bella dama-dijo Homongus

Te dije que te alejaras- dijo Kaguya muy asustada, pero salio una bola de luz disparada de la mano de Kaguya de los poderes heredados de su madre

pero que fue eso?- dijo Homongus esquivando el proyectil

Aah... que es esto- dijo Kaguya aun mas asustada sosteniendo una bola de luz en su mano

Mejor me largo- dijo Homongus asustado y salio de ese lugar

Espera no me dejes sola, Mayu donde estas!- grito Kaguya este grito se escucho en todo el bosque

Regresando con la embarcacion de villanos, estos se dieron cuenta del destello de luz purpura

Eso es magia lunar- dijo Sadako

Vamos a investigar- dijo el esposo de Sadako

Si vamos eso nos hara invencibles- dijo Mephisto

Espera a que se libere la lluvia- dijo Sadako

Muy cerca de Berk estaba Max adentrandose al bosque junto con sus pokemons, pero alcanzaron a ver a las dos peque as pokemons de Kaguya

Esos son... los pokemons de Kaguya?- dijo Max cuestionandose

Mayu al verlo se puso muy agresiva pero Niu se alegro de ver a Saven

Donde esta su due a- dijo Max a Niu

Pero ellos alcanzaron a escuchar el grito de Kaguya y Mayu junto con Niu salieron corriendo para buscar a su ama, detras de ellas fueron Extream y Saven

Esperen yo los acompa o- dijo Max y fue tras ellos

Kaguya se tranquilizo y empezo a analizar lo que pasaba

Esto no me hace nada- dijo Kaguya jugando con la bola de luz, despues la lanzo hacia una piedra

Eso es peligroso- dijo Kaguya al ver que esa bola de luz habia destruido la piedra

En eso empezo a la tormenta que habia invocado Sadako, Kaguya saco una sombrilla pa cubrirse del agua. Sadako dio la orden de entrar a sus demas compa eros, Homongus al ver que habia comenzado la tormenta se fue a refugiar a una cueva. Mayu y Niu seguian corriendo sin importarles la lluvia, Max no pudo sacar algo para cubrirse porque podria perder a los pokemons. En Berk todos los piratas y los jinetes estaban en la academia.  



	9. Capitulo 9 Rompiendo hechizos y

Capitulo 9. Rompiendo hechizos y viejos contratos.

Hipo y los demas jinetes junto con la tripulacion del oso Dorado estaban en la academia, Valka estaba en camino para hablar con ellos cuando empezo una terrible tormenta.

Esta lloviendo- dijo Brutacio

No tonto, esta lloviendo- dijo Brutilda

Todos vallan a cubrirse- dijo Akari

Ni os vengan- dijo Akari corriendo hacia el establo

ahi vamos Akari- dijo Chimen

Hipo y los jinetes corrieron hacia la plaza de Berk para ver a todos los demas bikingos, mientras eso pasaba los cinco villanos estaban organiado su emboscada, Rony y Midoriko fueron por el armamento, Sadako seguia usando mas posiones de tormenta.

Ya esta todo listo- dijo Ronny

No hay suficientes flechas- dijo Midoriko

Luego conseguimos mas- dijo Mephisto

Es hora de tomar venganza, Vamos amor a Berk- dijo Sadako y empezo a correr hacia el bosque en media tormenta

Vamos por fin sera nuestro glorioso dia- dijo Ronny

Todos salieron corriendo en distintas direcciones para llegar a pueblo sin que la lluvia cesara, pero Homongus seguia corriendo hacia escondido en una cueva muy extra a, pero estaba temblando de tanto frio que sentia. Mientras Kaguya seguia esperando a sus pokemons, aunque seguia jugando con una peque a bola de luz violeta, trataba de entender porque podia hacer tal cosa. Mayu y Niu seguian corriendo para encontrar a su ama, detras de ellas seguian Saven y Extreeam que eran seguidos por Max.

Wow, que raro se siente esta cosa- dijo Kaguya que estaba jugando con la bolita de luz

Oigan esperenme- dijo Max corriendo detras de los pokemons

Aaa...- dijo Niu al sentir el olor de su ama muy cerca

Mayu tambien lo sintio y corrio mas rapido

Esperen no soy tan rapido- dijo Max y aumento la velocidad

Que relajante es escuchar la lluvia, aunque no se escucha nada mas- dijo Kaguya

Mayu vio una entrada a un lugar muy extra o pero sentia mas el olor de su ama, bajo la velocidad a la que corria y empezo a buscar a Kaguya

Que pasa, ya esta cerca?- dijo Max que apenas podia ver a un metro de el

Kaguya eschucho un po de ruido como pasos

Mayu eres tu?- dijo Kaguya un poco atemorizada

Mayu la escucho y fue hacia ella pero antes la encontro Max

No tenias el cabello negro?- dijo Max al ver a Kaguya que no traia pusto el gorro

Pero tu que haces aqui?- dijo Kaguya que aun traia la bola de luz que estaba jugando

que es eso que traes en la mano?- dijo Max

Es una bola de luz- dijo Kaguya cubirendo se la cabeza

Ah... maldita sea- dijo Kaguya quitandose el chaleco que se estaba quemando por su decuido

Jajaja... que tonta- dijo Max

Con que te quires reir- dijo Kaguya muy molesta y la bola de luz aumento de tama o

toma esto y deja de reirte- diijo Kaguya aventanlo varias bolas de luz

Hey espera- dijo Max mientras huia del ataque de Kaguya

Eres insoportable- dijo Kaguya muy molesta

Tu tambien eres muy desesperante- dijo Max que seguia corriendo tomando un poco de lodo

Ja ja ja, que chistoso corres- dijo Kaguya dejando de atacar a Max

No estan chistoso como tu llena de lodo- dijo Max lanzando una bola lodo al hombro de Kaguya

Quieres guerra, la tendras- dijo Kaguya tomando un poco de lodo y lanzando bolas de lodo a Max

Jajaja... Esto no se va a quedar asi- dijo Max limpiandose el lodo de la cara

Vamos Mayu es hora de jugar- dijo Kaguya

Ustedes tambien jueguen- dijo Max a sus pokemons

Siguieron jugando y riendo hasta terminar todos cubiertos de lodo, la sombrilla de Kaguya se la llevo el viento y fue a parar a una cueva, en esa cueva estaba el asustadiso de Homongus que grito al ver la sombrilla, mientras los cinco villanos se acercaban a Berk. En Berk los jinetes estaban calmando a los vikkingos y refugiandolos en el comedor, cubeta estaba muy ansioso y gritaba de desesperacion, los mas peque os jugaban en el lodo y los bikingos corrian hacia los refugios.

Todos al comedor- dijo Valka guiando a algunos de los bikingos

Todos siganme, chicos vallan por los que estan en establo- dijo Hipo y salio corriendo

Los jinetes corrieron al establo, fueron a informarles a los demas de los refugios para que estubieran mas seguros.

Akari, venimos a traerlos- dijo Astrid

A donde vamos?- dijo Foxy

Vamos a un refugio para que no esten aqui solos- dijo Astrid

Alla estan todos los de la aldea de Berk reunidos- diijo Ered

Hipo los mando a llamar- dijo Patan

Tendremos que correr ya que no se puedes ir volando ya que ni los dragones soportan esta lluvia- dijo Patapez

Si, pero ya- dijo Astrid

Porque esta aumentando la intensidad de la lluvia- dijo Ered

Vamos ni os, no nos podemos quedar en este lugar- dijo Akari tomando el mando de su tripulacion

Es en el comedor- dijo Astrid y salio corriendo

Ven Suggar te cargar para que no te enlodes- dijo Ered

Si Tio- dijo Suggar

Todos ellos salieron corriendo hasta llegar al comedor con los demas, pero ya estaban muy cerca los malvados guerreros para su venganza. Kaguya y Max junto con los pokemons seguian jugando y riendo, pero Homongus dejo de esconderse y salio a ver si la linda chica seguia en el acantilado, tomo el raro artefacto.

Para que servira esta cosa- dijo Homongus tomando el paraguas

esta muy fuerte la tormenta, a creo saber que para que usarlo- dijo Hmongus y salio usando el paraguas, lo also por arriba de su cabeza y avanzo hasta donde estaba la linda chica que lo habia tratado de atacar. Al llegar escucho risas y pasos, se acerco mas para ver que pasaba pero fue intersectado por Mayu

Hey, no voy a hacer nada- dijo Homongus al ver un peque o reptil agresivo

grurrr...- siguio gru iendo Mayu y la escucho Kaguya

Mayu ven a jugar...No eres ese ni o miedoso que salio corriendo hace un rato- dijo Kaguya al ver a Homongus

Si, pero no soy miedoso- dijo Homongus, Max lo alcanzo a ver y escuchar pero Homongus no vio a Max

Aaahrrg...- Grito Max para asustar a Homongus, Max lo tomo por sorpresa ya que sigilosamente camino hasta estar detras de Homongus

Aaah... quien eres tu?- dijo Homongus muy asustado

Jajaja... no que no eres un asustadiso- dijo Max

Me sorprendiste eso es todo- dijo Homongus un poco molesto

oye ni o, como te llamas?- dijo Kaguya

Soy Homongus- dijo Homongu muy sonrrojado

Yo soy Kaguya- dijo Kaguya

y yo soy Max- dijo Max recargandose en el hombro de Homongus

Que te pasa?- dijo Kaguya

Miralo esta todo sonrrojado, le has gustar- dijo Max burlandose de ella

No es eso sino que trae una ropa muy extra a y esta mojada- dijo Homongus des viando la mirada

creo que te pusiste una blusa muy delgada- dijo Max se alandola

por...?, dejen de verme par de pervertido- dijo Kaguya al ver que su blusa se transparentaba

Mayu corri y le dio su mochila

Gracias peque a- dijo Kaguya tomando la mochila y sacando un sueter

por lo menos asi no llamaras la tension de esa manera- dijo Max aun burlandose

No puede ser no empaque otro gorro, mis hermanos han de traerlos ahora con que cubrire mi cabello- dijo Kaguya

Creo que tengo uno- dijo Max y abri su mochila

ten, este es el unico que tengo- dijo Max dandole un gorro negro

Gracias, pero porque trae orejas de conejo- dijo Kaguya

es el gorro de mi hermana, pero sino lo quieres devuelvemlo- dijo Max

No, pero es lo unico con lo que podre ocultar mi cabello- dijo Kaguya poniendo se el gorro

Por lo menos te combina- dijo Max burlandose

Ya deja de reirte de ella- dijo Homongus

Gracias- dijo Kaguya ya teniendo una bola de fuego purpura

No ibas a lanzar eso verdad?- dijo Homongus

que cosa?- dijo Kaguya

la bola morada que traes en la mano- dijo Max

No, bueno en este momento no- dijo Kaguya desapareciendo la bola de fuego

Se esta arreciando la tormenta- dijo Homongus

deberiamos de salir de aqui- dijo Max

Niu estaba jugando con los rayos que caian

Vamos, para ver que pasa con los raros- dijo Kaguya

Corrieron hasta Berk, cuando llegaron no se veian a nadie fuera de sus casa y se veia un poco sombrio, a lo lejos alcanzaron a ver a los jinetes con la tripulacion pirata que iban corriendo a refugiarse. Los siguieron hasta estar llegar al comedor.

Ya mis ni os ya llegamos- dijo Akari calmando el llanto de los mas peque os

Tengan para que se sequen- dijo Valka dandole algunas mantas a Akari para que se secaran y agarraran un poco de calor

Tengan- dijo Hipo dandole una manta a cada uno de ellos

Gracias- dijo Kaguya y Max al recibir sus mantas

Ten no te vallas a resfriar- dijo Valka a Homongus

Gracias, se ora- dijo Homongus tomando la manta

Tu no eres de pir aqui?- dijo Chica y Bon bon

No, pero porque lo preguntan- dijo Homongus

por nada- dijo Bon bon

Solo era curiosidad- dijo Chica

Que gorro mas raro traes- dijo Bonbon

Asi...- dijo Kaguya un poco timida

Me lo puedes prestar- dijo Bonbon

Es que no quiero que vean algo- dijo Kaguya sujetandose eel gorro

No creo que sea tan malo, me lo prestas- dijo Bonbon

Ella ya te dijo que no, no le ruegues- dijo Mangle

Enserio me lo queria provar- dijo Bonbon

Uff... de la que me salve- penso Kaguya

De veras, porque trae ese gorro?- dijo Akari

Es que... Me me dio frio, eso es todo- dijo Kaguya

Estan escondiendo algo?- dijo Foxy cerca de Kaguya

No para nada- dijo Kaguya con voz muy temblorosa

Bueno eso parece bien- dijo Max

Y si mejor dejan de interrogarme y se van a otro lado- dijo Kaguya un poco molesta

Mejor vallan a calentrase y secarse estan muy mojadas- dijo Akari abrazando a Chica y Bonbon

Claro Akari- dijo Chica y se fue hacia la fogata

Despues de un rato todos estaban reunidos en el comedor de Berk y los Villanos ya habian llegado a la aldean, aunque como era de esperarse no habia nadie afuera, la aldea de Berk parecia abandonada pero las casas estaban bien cerradas. Buscaron en todos lados sin encontrar a nadia hasta que todos se encontraron en la plaza de Berk.

No hay nadie aquie afuera- dijo Ronny

Donde se habran metido?- dijo Mephisto

Deben de estar todos reunido en un lugar- dijo Sadako

Miren es lugar tiene luz- dijo Midoriko se alando con una flecha

Lanzala y destroza la puerta- dijo Mephisto

No espera, mejor revisemos para recuperar nuestro tesoro- dijo Sadako

Pero en donde buscamos- dijo Midoriko

En la casa del jefe- dijo Mephisto

Ahi debe estar nuestro catalego dragon- dijo Sadako

Espero que es maldito de Dagur no nos halla mentido- dijo Mephisto

Sino las pagara caro- dijo Ronny

Todos corrieron a buscar la casa del jefe, hasta que Midoriko la encontro en un peque o desnivel no espero a nadie y la abrio de un flechazo, entro y busco en todos los cuartos dejandalos todos revueltos sin encontrar nada.

maldita se aqui no esta- dijo Midoriko muy molesta

tendre que decirle a los demas- dijo Midoriko y salio corriendo a buscar a Sadako

Sadako- grito al ver a su lider

que pasa- dijo Sadako

encontre la casa del jefe y busque por todas partes esa cosa y no esta ahi- dijo Midoriko

Maldita sea, buscaste en cada rincon- dijo Sadako enfurecida

Si, hasta en los compartimientos secretos- dijo Midoriko

Diablos, lo a de tener el jefe- dijo Mephisto al oir eso

Vamos a inturrimpir esa reunion- dijo Ronny

Tendremos que destruir esa puerta- dijo Midoriko apuntando con una flecha

Si, vamos por el catalego- dijo Sadako

Midoriko solto la flecha que Sadako habia hechizado, esta lecha volo la puerta del comedor o masbien dicho el gran salon de Berk, exaltando a todos dentro de l. los mas peque os corrieron hasta el fondo del salon y los jinetes junto con los mas fuerte y adultos de Berk se pusieron a la defensiva.

Quien es el jefe de la aldea!- grito Sadako enfurecida

soy yo- dijo Hipo

Para que lo quieres- dijo Valka

El tiene algo que nos pertenece- dijo Mephisto

Que es lo que quieren- dijo Astrid protegiendo a Hipo

solo queremos que nos devuelvan nuestro tesoro- dijo Midoriko

pero sino hemos robado nada- dijo Hipo

Si, se llevaron algo de nuestro barco hace algunos a os- dijo Sadako

no se hagan los tontos, me refiero al catalejo- dijo Mephitos

de que talejo hablas?- dijo Patapez

Dagur dijo que ustedes tenian nuestro catalejo dragon- dijo Ronny

Se refieren al ojo del dragon- dijo Hipo

si, quiero que me regresen mi invento- dijo Sadako 


	10. Capitulo 10 Y viejos contratos

Capitulo 10. Rompiendo lazos y hechizos parte 2

No te daremos el ojo del drag n- dijo Patan

Entonces se los quitaremos-dijo mephisto

No les permitiremos eso- dijo Astrid

Ahum, ejdi hscwu...- dijo Sadako usando su magia para un conjuro sus ojos estaban completamente negros

Al ataque!- grito Ered

Alto- dijo Kaguya

Ese es un hechizo de invocaci n muy fuerte- dijo Kaguya

Jajaja... nunca podr n derrotar a la perfecta Sadako- dijo Sadako

Eso es magia negra, malvada bruja- dijo Kaguya

Tu tambien eres una bruja, ni a de cabello blanco- dijo Sadako

En eso el hecgizo se Sadako se habia llevado hadia invocado a uno de los mas temibles monstruos, un dragon alfa de color negro y de ojos rojos carmes

Yo no soy una bruja, maldita- dijo Kaguya muy enojada

Entonces explica porque tus ojos son completamente violeta y tus manos estan en llamas de color morado y sientes que te quema- dijo Sadako se alando a Kaguya

No lo s , pero no dejar que los lastimes- dijo Kaguya mas enojada y despidiendo luz p rpura

Pues ya no escondas tu verdad y te reto a un duelo, quien gane se quedara con el catalego, y adem s el perdedor debera morir. Jajaja... tu decide ni a- dijo Sadako dirigiendose hacia afuera para retar a Kaguya

Y si no lo hago- dijo Kaguya

Destruiremos la aldea y a todos sus habitantes empenzando por el maldito traidor- dijo Sadako se alando a Homongus

Ya sab amos que no eras de aqui- dijo Foxy a Homongus

Pero yo que tengo que ver en esto maestra- dijo Homongus llorando

No me digas asi maldito ni o ademas ya he matado a tus padres- dijo Sadako

Maldita prometiste que no les har as nada si era tu aprendiz- dijo Homongus

Lo siento, menti. Adem s eran unos in tiles- dijo Sadako burl ndose

Ya no sere tu aprendiz y te destruire- dijo Homongus

Recuerdas del contrato que te hice firmar, no puedes hacerlo porque no lo haz roto- dijo Sadako

No creo que me piedas hacer nada con eso- dijo Homongus

Entoces observa o mas bien dicho sientelo- dijo Sadako tomando el contrato

Liberame maldita- dijo Homongus retorciendose de dolor

Nunca lo har - dijo Sadako

Estas bien?- dijo Kaguya

Si- dijo Homongus

No te le acerques- dijo Sadako

Aceptar tu reto, pero con otra cosa-dijo Kaguya quitandose el gorro y descubriendo su rostro y cabello

Dime eso suena interesante- dijo Sadako

Sadako ya deja de jugar y quitales el catalejo- dijo Mephisto

Espera un momento- dijo Sadako

Si yo gano nos dejaras el artefacto y liberaras a este chico- dijo Kaguya

Esta bien asi sera, pero si pierdes me quedare con sus almas- dijo Sadako

De acuerdo- dijo Kaguya dejando rodar una lagrima por su mejilla

Gracias, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda- dijo Homongus

Si, los demas enc rguense del drag n yo me encargare de ella- dijo Kaguya a los jinetes y se dio la media vuelta para salir corriendo

Espera- dijo Homongus y la tomo de la mano

Que pasa?-dijo Kaguya

Solo esto-dijo Homongus dandole un beso en la boca a Kaguya

Idiota- dijo Kaguya dandole una cachetada y salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Sadako

Valio la pena- dijo Homongus sobandose la mejilla, sali corriendo a ver el combate para apoyar a Kaguya

Sobre el tenebroso mar a las afueras de Berk se acercaba un famoso mago alquimista muy joven, al ver que algo pasaba en la ciudad donde se dirigia, remo con mas fuerza para ir a ayudar.

Los cuatro malvados estaban planeando su trampas y todo lo que les aseguraria la victoria. Ellos estaban muy seguros de que hacer aunque eso se implicara acabar con sus propias vidas.

Oye vieja bruja- grito Kaguya al llegar al lugar acordado para el combate

Hasta que llegas, ya quiero ver tu potencial- dijo Sadako

Estas lista para el amargo sabor de tu derrota- dijo Kaguya

Espero que tu tambien lo estes- dijo Sadako

Gothitelle y kyurem white, salga y ayudenme- dijo Kaguya sacando dos pokemons de sus pokeballs

Sino te haz dado cuenta ni a es un duelo de magia entre brujas- dijo Sadako

Entonces solo usare a mayu-dijo Kaguya

Deja de hacerte la tonta y empieza la pelea, deslumbrio-dijo Sadako y lanzo un conjuro

No seas grosera y precipita- dijo Kaguya lanzando bolas de luz violeta

Esos es todo tu poder?- dijo Sadako retando a Kaguya

No yo conozco mi propia fuerza- dijo Kaguya muy enojada con los ojos color violeta

Jajaja, no tienes punteria- dijo Sadako

Sera mejor que consigamos el catalejo por nuestra cuenta- dijo Midoriko que estaba observando el combate

Si, apliquemos el plan B- dijo Ronny

Bien dicho-dijo Mephisto saliendo de donde estan escondidos para ir a retar a Hipo

Mientras todos los jinetes se dirigiendose hacia donde estaban as dos hechiceras combatiendo, ya que todos sus ataque iluminaban de varios colores la isla de Berk. Homongus estaba cerca observando el combate, estaba encantando viendo fijamente a Kaguya ya que le parecia la chica mas hermosa del mundo. El resto de villanos se movian sigilozamente hacia el comedor de Berk para emboscar a los habitantes de berk ya que que quierian conseguir el catalego a toda costa.

Condenada ni a, la luz de luna te favorece- dijo Sadako muy enojada

de que estas hablando?- dijo Kaguya

Que no te haz dado cuenta, es dia de luna llena- dijo Sadako con los ojos cometamente rojos

y a mi que me deberia de importar- dijo Kaguya

Apuesto que tu cabello anoche era de otro color- dijo Sadoko

Ya callate vieja bruja!- dijo Kaguya dejando salir un conjuro de onda expansiva que derribo a Sadako retachandola en una gran roca

Ya sabia que tu magia era mas fuerte que la mia pero no lo quise creer, pero no me rendire tan facil- dijo Sadako muy mal herida

que piensas hacer si ya no te puedes ni levantar- dijo Kaguya

oh, el contrato. Eso matar al maldito traidor- penso Sadako

hay algo por ultimo destruire al chico- dijo Sadako

No, lo hagas- dijo Homongus y salio de su escondite

Mucho mejor asi podre ver tu muerte- dijo Sadako

Prometiste que no lo harias- dijo Kaguya

Astum, astum necromorfis, god thanatos...- dijo Sadako

Para el hechizo maldita- dijo Homongus

pero que pasa- penso Sadako

Tu... tu lo haz besado, haz roto mi conjuro- dijo Sadako se alando a Kaguya

yo no lo hice- dijo Kaguya

Yo lo hice, y que tiene que ver eso- dijo Homongus

Maldito, haz traicionado a tu maestra- dijo Sadako aun mas molesta

yo nunca fui tu alumno, solo me obligaste a ser tu esclavo- dijo Homongus

Todos los jinetes vieron el final de esa batalla y se sorprendieron als oir todo los que pasaba, pero no s dieron cuenta de los otros villanos estaban detras de ellos. Midoriko aprovecho la oportunidad y le quito el ojo del dragon a Hipo.

lo tengo- dijo Midoriko al obtener el ojo del dragon

Devuelveme eso- dijo Hipo

Trata de quitarmelo- dijo Midoriko guardando el ojo dragon en su porta flechas

No dejaremos que se salgan con la suya- dijo Astrid retando a Midoriko

Pero es algo injusto dos contra uno- dijo Midoriko

Yo retare al caballero tu encargate de la muchacha- dijo Ronny tocando el hombro de Midiriko

Asi me parece mejor- dijo Midoriko sonriendo muy sombriamente

Tambien los apoyaremos- dijo Akari a Hipo

No esto es un combate mano a mano- dijo Hipo

solo observen- dijo Ronny muy confiado

Quieren un trato justo- dijo Astrid

Una carrera de dragon- dijo Patapez

dije que no se entrometieran- dijo Ronny muy enojado por ver la derrota de su amada Sadako

esta bien una carrera de dragones- Midoriko

Entonces se hara- dijo Hipo

Prepare las obejas- dijo Brutiacio

Yo ire a revisar la catapulta- dijo Patan

para que hacen todo eso- dijo Midoriko

Son los preparativos para la carrera- dijo Hipo

Y si hacemos carrera por equipos- dijo Astrid

si pero sera mejor en binas- dijo Valka

si, yo con Hipo- dijo Astrid

Entonces mi bina sera Ronny- dijo Midoriko

Y nosotros tambien podemos participar- dijeron Bonnie y bonbon

Nosotros tambien- dijo Foxy tomando de la mano a Mangle

Si, asi son los 4 equipos- dijo Hipo

pero quien sera el referi y el del marcador- dijo Astrid

Si quieren yo sere la referi- dijo Valka

y yo me ocupare del marcador- dijo Akari

esta todo listo ahora iremos por los dragones- dijo Hipo

Para que quieren dra... dragones- dijo Midoriko tragando grueso

para correr en la carrera- dijo Astrid

Por eso se le llama carrera de dragones- dijo Brutilda

Entonces nosotras tambien podemos participar- dijo Chica y Shaldon a Akari

Yo creo que, oye ni o tambien pueden entrar al juego- dijo Akari a Hipo

Si- dijo Hipo

Ire por algunos dragones- dijo Astrid

Ah, pero ante entregame el ojo del dragon para que sea una competencia justa- dijo Valka

Claro, ten- dijo Midoriko entre dientes

Pero de que se trata una carrera de dragones- dijo Chica

Es una carrera montando dragones, el que junte mayor cantidad de obejas segun las que atrape ese sera el ganador- dijo Hipo

Y cuales son las reglas- dijo Mangle

No trampas, las obejas blancas valen 10 puntos, la obeja negra es la de mayor valor, los competidores no podran matar a las obejas ni alos dem s competidores- dijo Hipo

Y algo mas no se permitiran ningun tipo de arma- dijo Valka

Ah, y no reprochen porque los que vinieron buscar pelea fueron ustedes- dijo Freddy

Solo haganlo- dijo Mephisto

No me dejare vencer- dijo Midoriko

Tampoco dejaremos que estos mocosos nos quiten el valioso artiefecto para la creacion de especies mas peligrosas- le susurro Ronny a Midoriko

Pero como distraeremos a ellos si no nos quitan los ojos de encima ya que saben cual es nuestro objetivo- dijo Midoriko a Ronny

hay que ir a la academia- dijo Patapez

Para que tenemos que ir hasta ese lugar- dijo Midoriko

Porque es donde se inicia la carrera- dijo Brutilda

todos ellos fueron a la academia de Dragones para dar cominzo a la carrera la cual decidiria el destino del ojo del dragon, en la choza de Gothi escucharon los extruendos y luces de la batalla de Sadako y Kaguya las cuales despertaron a los dos visitantes que estaban a resguardo de Gothi.

Que es lo que sucede- dijo Farcus tratando de levantarse

Parece que es una pelea- dijo Sprintrap que estaba parado en la puerta observando lo que pasaba

Ya estas mejor?- dijo Farcus sentando en donde estaba descanzando

Ya, al menos resististe el golpe del chico- dijo Springtrap

Si aunque no estoy muy bien del todo- dijo Farcus

Porque regresaste?- dijo Springtrap retando a Farcus

Regrese a ver a Akari y tengo algo pendiente con mi amada- dijo Farcus muy tranquilo

No mientas, solo veniste a causar problemas- dijo Springtrap

No vine a discutir con usted, ni amargarle la existencia a Akari- dijo Farcus poniendose de pie para salir de ahi

No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija porque juro que te matare aun que se lo ultimo que haga- dijo Springtrap

Estoy en mii derecho de tocarla ya que sigo casado con ella- dijo Farcus y salio del lugar

En eso tienes razon pero si le haces da o no me detendre y acabare con tu vida- dijo SpringTrap

no a pensado que haci da aria mas a su hija que si hablara con ella- dijo Farcus y salio de la choza de Gothi para ir a buscar a Akari

En la costa de Berk llego un joven mago y hechizero que era muy amigo del jefe actual de Berk y sabia de estos villanos, este camino hacia el centro de Berk donde se encontraban las dos hechiceras que estaban reponiendose del combate.

Pero que ha pasado aqui?- dijo Berlin al ver a las dos damas

Solo estamos arreglando algunos asuntos- dijo Sadako

Si, solo nos estamos de defendiendo de sus ataques- dijo Kaguya levantandose del suelo

Si nos hubieran dado el catalejo no los habriamos atacado ni nada- dijo Sadako

Me podrian explicar que es lo que pasa, ya que desde hace un rato se veian unos destellos de algun tipo de magia- dijo Berlin

deja y te explico, esta se ora vino y nos ordeno que le dieramos algun tipo de catalejo, y comenzo a atacarnos, despues me reto a un combate pero bajo algunas condiciones y termine ganando- dijo Kaguya

disculpa como te llamas?- dijo Berlin

Me llamo Kaguya Noragami- dijo Kaguya

un gusto conocerla, yo soy Berlin- dijo Berlin

Un placer conocer a uno de los mas grandes magos de la historia- dijo Kaguya

Vienes del futuro?- dijo Berlin muy confiado

Si, pero como lo sabes- dijo Kaguya

Por tu forma de vestir y porque me acabas de decir un dato historico sobre mi- dijo Berlin

Asi no recordaba que seguia vistiendo ropa de mi epoca- dijo Kaguya

Sabes donde estan Hipo y los demas jinetes- dijo Berlin

Conoces al jefe de esta aldea?- dijo Kaguya

Si, es Estoico el Basto- dijo Berlin

No, pero el actual es Hipo aunque no s el motivo pero en mi estancia no he oido de ningun Estoico- dijo Kaguya

Estoico ha muerto- dijo Sadako

Pero que dices, ustedes lo mataron?- dijo Berlin tomando a Sadako del cuello

No, pero no s quien lo hizo. Ese el motivo por el cual hemos venido- dijo Sadako

Tendre que preguntarle a Hipo ya que es el unico padre que tiene- dijo Berlin

No creo que sea su unico padre ya que su madre lo acompa a- dijo Kaguya

Hipo no tiene madre, solo tiene a su padre, o mejor dicho tenia- dijo Berlin

En ese preciso momento iba pasando Farcus para ir a buscar a Akari, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atencion y se acerco a ellos. De inmediato Berlin lo reconocio y se molesto aun mas

Usted que hace aqui- dijo Berlin

Me estoy recuperando de un fuerte ataque que recibi por defender a Hipo y a otra persona- dijo Farcus

Mejor calmate y vamos a buscar a Hipo- dijo Kaguya

Oye ni a, tu eres nueva aqui- dijo Farcus

Si, pero a usted tampoco lo habia visto- dijo Kaguya

Soy Farcus, sabes en donde esta Akari- dijo Farcus

No, pero no creo que halla salido del pueblo- dijo Kaguya

Estan en la academia- dijo Homongus que venia de esa direcci n

Vamos para que ya no sigas a si de confundido- dijo Kaguya a Berlin

Todos ellos se dirigieron asi la academia para saber que era lo que pasaba menos Sadako que aun estaba molesta por su derrota. Los jinetes, piratas y villanos estaban en la acadamia preparandose para la carrera de Dragones aunque Midoriko y Ronny estaban buscando la manera de como ganarles y quitarles en catalejo. Hipo y los jinetes preparaban todo para la carrera, Valka y Akari revisaban las monturas de los dragones. Mephisto prefirio huir y dejarle todo el trabajo a su hija y los seguidores de ella.

En este caso nos iremos directo con Hipo y su grupo de amigos, ellos ya estaban listos para la carrera de dragones, los villanos estaban muy nerviosos ya que no sabian lo que les esperaba.

Aqui estan los dragones -dijo Astrid

Escogan en el que correran- dijo Hipo

ustedes cuales usaran- dijo Chica

Nosotros ya tenemos nuestros dragones- dijo Astrid

estos ya estan domesticados asi que pueden estar seguros de que lo les haran nada- dijo Hipo

Wow, que bonito esta este- dijo Bonbon hacercandose a un nader mortifero

pero para que se supone que son en realidad los dragones- dijo Midoriko

pues para que se suban en ello- dijo Brutacio

y corran en el recorrido- dijo Brutilda

entonces podremos ser jinetes- dijo Chica

Si, pero solo por un rato- dijo Astrid

Si, montaremos un dragon...!- dijieron Chica y Bonbon

ya deberian calmarse parecen un par de ni as - dijo Mangle

y que si lo somos-dijo bonbon

dejalas son muy infantiles-dijo foxy

mira Ronny este- dijo midoriko

si pero cuantos dragones son por equipo- dijo Ronny

son uno por persona- dijo Hipo

menos con los cremallerus que dos personas deben de montar estos- dijo Patapez

bueno entonces tomaremos dos de estos- dijo Ronny se alando a un par de pesadillas monstruosas

yo este- dijo Chica abrazando un Groncol

nosotros estos- dijieron Bonbon y Bonnie tocnado las caqbezas de dos nader mortiferos

oigan les faltan dragones- dijo Foxy

Oye y si usamos este- dijo Mangle acariciando un Cremallerus

claro, sino hay otra opcion- dijo foxy

entonces yo tomare este- dijo Shaldon se alando un rompe craneos

al parecer ya decidieron quien seran su compa eros - dijo Valka

si, ya es hora de empezar- dijo Akari

si!- gritaron Chica y Bonbon de emoci n

todos subieron a sus dragones, listos para tomar vuelo pero la silla de Mangle no estaba bien ajustada haciendo que este quedara de cabeza

Jajaja, asi vas a manejar al dragon- dijo Foxy burlandose

Jajajaja- se escuchaban las risas de BonBon, Chica, bonnie y de los jinetes de dragon

ya basta, me bajare a ajustarla- dijo Mangle molesto

que facil eres de hacer enojar- dijo Foxy

mejor no molestes y dejame terminar de hacer esto- dijo Mangler un poco mas calmado

porque tienes carita de cachorrito rega ado- dijo chica

ya esta- dijo Mangel y se volvio a subir

tomen sus puestos - dijo Valka

ya estan listos- dijo Akari

espera un momento- dijo Hipo

que es lo que falta- dijo Ronny

chicos recuenden revisar que nadie haga trampa como en todas las carreras- dijo Hipo a Brutacio, Brutilda y Patapez

claro, no podemos perder esa cosa- dijo Brutacio medio ido

si, cuenta con nosotros- dijo Patapez

Los corredores ya estaban listos para la carrera, Valka ya estaba en el puesto para dar inicio a la carrera. A unos metros del lugar estaban Max y Homongus caminado para ir a ver la carrera de dragones, Extream iba jugando con Nyu que se habia quedado con ellos. Entoces empezo la interrogacion de Max a Homongus

Y porque besaste a Kaguya?- dijo Max

porque me preguntas, te molesta o que?- dijo Homongus

no- dijo Max

o tienes celos?- dijo Homongus burlandose de Max

Si tubiera celos hubier mandado a Saven a matarte- dijo Max se alando a Saven

Saven estaba rascando se la oreja, al escuchar a Max dejo de rascarse y lo voltio a ver

Crees que esa cosita podria hacerlo?- dijo Homongus

Saven vio a Homongus y le mostro sus garras

No crees que le debes de cortar las garras- dijo Homongus

Tienes miedo- dijo Max

No, pero porque tenerlo- dijo Homongus

Ademas tu no te esforzaste por mostrar tus sentimiento- dijo Homongus

Te gusta Kaguya?- dijo Max

si, aunque la acabo de conocer y es algo muy raro. y tu que me dices a ti te gusta?- dijo Homongus

Eres un tonto, que solo te importa eso- dijo Max muy molesto

t-e g-u-s-t-a - dijo Homongus burlandose

Extream tras l- dijo Max

Extream dejo de jugar y empezo a correr tras Homongus, Homongua al ver que el peque o reptil obedecio a Max salio corriendo sin rumbo para que este no lo alcanzara, en un momento Max estaba atacado de la risa al ver que Homongus corria en circulos para que el pokemon no lo alcanzara

Jajaja... Extream ya dejalo vamos a ver la carrera- dijo Max

Extream hizo caso y dejo de perseguir pero Homongus seguia corriendo y no se habia dado cuenta de que ya lo habian dejado de perseguir. Nyu que se habia quedado atras, vio al ni o corriendo sin sentido y se empezo a reir de tan tonta accion que hacia Homongus.

De que te ries, lagartija- dijo Homongus

Nyu se molesto de que le dijieran lagarto y le lanzo un rayo dandole en un pie a Homongus

Auh... quema quema- dijo Homongus sosteniendo su pie quemado

Nyu se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Extream

En sus marcas, listos-dijo Valka

Que empieze la carrera- grito Akari

En ese momento todos los corredores emprendieron el vuelo, Hipo y Astrid que ya estaban acostumbrados, los demas alzaron vuelo muy torpemente, casi chocando. Hipo y Astrid esperaron a que ellos lograran a domirnar un poco mas al dragon.

No, de este lado Mangle- dijo Foxy alando al lado derecho la cabeza del dragon

Tu deja de alar de ese lado, foxy- dijo Magle alando al lado izquierdo

jajaja... dejen de jugar- dijo Bonbon al ver como se peleaban por donde dirigir al dragon

Vamos Mangle, es solo una practica para cuando nos den nuestro dragon- dijo Foxy dejando de alar al dragon

Es hora de dejar de pelear y demostrar que les podemos ganar- dijo Mangle y dejo de alar

Ahi ya va a avanza ro se van a quedar ahi- dijo Bonnie

quitate de enfrente- gritaron Foxy y Mangle avanzando muy velozmente

Aah... no sean bestias- dijo Bonnie quitandose de su camino muy torpemente

pues tu eres una tortuga de mar en tierra- dijo Foxy

ya verna, los alcanzar - dijo Bonnie tomando impulso en su dragon

La carrera de dragones ya hab a comenzado, los jinetes de drag n estaban atentos a los villanos que no dudarian en hacer trampa para llevarse el ojo del dragon, regresando a donde esta Valka y Akari, nuestro famoso mago acababa de llegar y estaba furioso por la presencia de Farcus el exvillano. Berlin no encontraba una razon para que Farcus cambiara. Kaguya, Berlin y Farcus llegaron a la academia cuando los jinetes alzaron vuelo.

Akari- grito Farcus al ver a su amor

Farcus- dijo Akari al recibir un abrazo de Farcus

Valka, oye ya empezo la carrera?- dijo Kaguya

Si, no tiene mucho que comenzo- dijo Valka

Diantres...- dijo Berlin

Disculpa- dijo Valka

amm... lo siento por mi mala expresion- dijo Berlin

Y tu como te llamas?- dijo Valka

A... si, donde quedo mi cortesia. Mi nombre es Berlin- dijo Berlin

Mucho gusto, yo soy Valka- dijo Valka

Entonces en tu epoca no eres muy reconocido- dijo Kaguya

Aun no, pero siempre espero ser mas que un simple mago-dijo Berlin

Oye eres nuevo aqui o a quien buscas?- dijo Akari

Unos segundos despues llego Max seguido por Saven, Extream y Nyu

Qu ha pasado, ya comenzo la carrera de dragones?- dijo Max muy agitado

Ya comenzo- dijo Kaguya

Rayos... me perdi lo mejor- dijo Max y todos se le quedaron viendo

Oye... tu eres ber... Berlin?- dijo Max al ver a Berlin

Si y tu quien eres?- dijo Berlin

Entonces tu eres uno de los mas grandes magos de la historia, es genial- dijo Max casi gritando

Eres otro de los chicos que viene del futuro?- dijo Berlin

A... si, mi nombre es Maxwell- dijo Max

ya veo- dijo Berlin

Es asombroso, esto se merece una selfi- dijo Max

He?- dijieron todos excepto Max y Kaguya

Max saco su celular del bosillo e intento prenderlo

Maldito celular... no tiene carga- dijo Max

Pues el mio tiene carga- dijo Kaguya burl ndose de Max

Me lo prestas...-dijo Max haciendo ojitos de cachorrito

Si, aqui tienes- dijo Kaguya extendiendo el brazo para darle el celular

Todos se les quedaron viendo extra ados, Max tomo la foto y le regreso tel fono a Kaguya

Gracias, luego me la mandas por correo- dijo Max

Claro, solo dame el dato- dijo Kaguya

Mientras ellos platicaban todos los miraban extra ados

Listo, solo regres a mi casa te la envio- dijo Kaguya

Ya extra as la tecnolog a- dijo Max

No... s lo sigo preocupada por mis hermanos- dijo Kaguya

En ese preciso instante llego Homongus y escuch a Kaguya hablar de sus hermanos, al saberlo cambio su color quedando p lido de la impresi n

Te espantaron o que?- dijo Max No, solo ...-dijo Homongus Solo que? He...?- dijo Max ...-no repondio Homongus No me digas que te asusto que esa tiene hermanos- dijo Max Por cierto Berl n, tu no sabes como podr a regresar a mi epoca- dijo Kaguya Si lo s , pero necesitas magia- dijo Berlin Si la tengo- dijo Kaguya con una flama p rpura en la mano Ya veo, pero me imagino que aun no la sabes usar- dijo Berl n muy tranquilo No, pues... mis poderes acabo de descubrir esta ma ana- dijo Kaguya Quieres que te ense e a dominarlos?- dijo Berl n Si, por favor. Me encantaria ser tu aprendiz- dijo Kaguya muy emocionada Max se le quedo viendo boquiabierto, aunque los demas s lo se le quedaron viendo Suertuda...- dijo Max chisteando En ese momento Astrid anoto un punto para su equipo El equipo de Hipo y Astrid, anotan 10 punto- dijo Akari He!- gritaron los habitantes de Berk Cinco minutos despues anotaron los villanos, al cabo de media hora todos estaban empatados, todos tenian una oveja blanca en su cesta y Valka estaba a punto de anunciar la ya esperada oveja negra.  
ltima vuelta, por la oveja negra-dijo Valka Vamos chicos- grito Akari muy animada El ambiente de la carrera era algo tenso y los villanos ya ten an un plan, ellos pensaban amordazar a Astrid y usarla como intercambio por el ojo del drag n. Claro primero tendrian que atraparla.

Para su fortuna Hipo y Astrid traia la oveja negra para encestarla pero venian seguidos por Midoriko y Ronny, y el resto iba tras ellos. Cerca de la meta estaba muy re ido porque Midoriko ya estaba a punto de arrebatarle la oveja a Astrid

Sueltala, la vas a matar- dijo Astrid

No, sueltala tu- dijo Midoriko

Hipo al ver como alaban la oveja, se las arrebato y anoto el punto sin lastima a la oveja negra

Hipo, anota 50 puntos. Los ganadores son el equipo furia nocturna-grito Akari anunciando como t rmino de la carrera Escucho una gran ovaci n del publico celebrando el triunfo de los jinetes.  
Sadako escucho el escandalo y se enfurecio al saber que no obtendr a su preciado invento. Se levant y un aura roja la rodeaba, vol hacia la academia donde estaban todos. Al verla sus secuaces sabian de que ganarian y se llevarian el ojo del drag n. Berl n percibi a Sadako y sus ojos se tornaron de un blanco brillante. 


	11. Capitulo 11 Magicamente pokemons

Capitulo 11. Magicamente pokemons

Berlin se lanz a atacar a la bruja, Kaguya vio que la bruja ya se habia recuperado. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cabello de Kaguya se hacia mas brillante, y se alargaba. Max estaba ansioso por usar a sus pokemons. El ambiente se volvio mas tenso aun, pero una bola de lodo distrajo a Sadako.

Quien avento eso!-grito Sadako enfurecida

Fui yo- respondio Kaguya desafiandola

Ya veras maldita ni a-dijo Sadako dirigiendose hacia Kaguya

Max tomo un poco de lodo y lo lanzo a la cara de Sadako

No te entrometas, esto no es una batalla pokemon- dijo Kaguya

Par de ni os... los destruire, malditos mocosos- grito Sadako mas enfurecida

Cuanto tiene que peleaste?- dijo Berl n a Kaguya

Hacer unas horas, porqu ?-dijo Kaguya

No uses magia aun no estas recuperada, te vas a lastimar- dijo Berl n antes de lanzarse a atacar

Mayu usa mimica, copia al dragon negro- dijo Kaguya se alando a Chimuelo

Saven, una nube de hojas- dijo Max se alando a Sadako

Que son esas cosas?- pens Berl n

Mayu usa furia alfa- dijo Kaguya

Los dos pokemons conjugaron los ataques y derribaron a Sadako, pero solo los estaba enga ando

Mayu, llevame hasta donde cay la bruja- dijo Kaguya subiendose en Mayu

Hipo, Astrid, Berl n, Midoriko, Ronny, Max, Valka, Kaguya, Farcus y Akari se acercaron a ver a Sadako.

Sadako solo fingia su derrota para poder tomar a un reh n y forzarlos a entregarle el catalejo. Berl n se acerco a ver el estado de Sadako, ella lo sostuvo y lo tenia casi amordazado.

Entregen el catalejo y no lo matar - dijo Sadako

Hipo no le entregues el artefacto- dijo Berl n

Callate gusano- dijo Midoriko

No, espera a que me libere- dijo Berl n

No creo que sea pronto- dijo Ronny

Ahora que hacemos ?- pensaba Hipo

Aun tiene poco que pelee, pero podria tratar, si fallo podria da a a Berl n- pensaba Kaguya

Berl n estaba esperando el mejor momento para atacar y liberarse, en el momento que sintio que Sadako bajo la tension de los brazos, los ojos de Berl n se volvieron blancos, usando un conjuro de fuerza se libero de Sadako, de inmediato se alejo y apunto a Sadako con la mano derecha iluminada de blanco

Ya pararen sus juego que no conseguiran el artefacto- dijo Berlin

Eso no es de ustedes- dijo Midoriko

Ese artefacto lo creo Sadako -dijo Ronny

No creo que haya tenido un buen proposito al hacerlo- dijo Berl n

Tu no sabes nada- dijo Sadako

Lo s , Sadako la creadora de bestias- dijo Berl n

Espera creo que tenia un archivo sobre ella- dijo Kaguya sacando su celular y buscando algo en l

Aqui esta, Sadako la creadora de bestias, dice que fue o mas bien dicho es una de las magas menos conocidas pero de las mas peligrosas ya que se dedicaba a crear a una de las bestias mas apocal ptica de todas mezclando a las razas de animales mas grande y mortales- dijo Kaguya

Eso es lo que dice ese cachivache- dijo Berl n

Si, es un poco de mis tareas de historia de la magia y guerra- dijo Kaguya guardando el celular

Veo que ya me conoc as principiante de mago- dijo Sadako

Sere un principiante pero no vend mi alma a Sat n- dijo a Berl n

Vete de aqui si aun aprecias tu vida- dijo Kaguya

A ti que te importa, ridicula ni a- dijo Ronny

Si sigues haciendo eso terminaras perdiendo a tu amado- dijo Berl n

A que te refieres?-dijo Sadako

Sino paras esta pelea terminaras con tu novio muerto por un ataque de drag n- dijo Kaguya

Por ahora nos iremos pero no se conf en porque volver por mi catalejo- dijo Sadako

Los villanos salieron corriendo para salir del lio en el que se habian metido, se alejaron lo mas r pido que pudieron para no volver en un buen tiempo.

Mientras en Berk todos estaban mas tranquilos, y ya se estaban limpiando el desastres de la pelea, los ni os jugaban persiguiendo una oveja y los jinetes dichosos del triunfo. Hipo estaba platicando con Berl n mientras tomaban un descanso.

Hasta que encuentro el momento para hablar contigo-dijo Berl n

Si, que es de lo que quieres hablar?- dijo Hipo

Por lo visto ahora eres el jefe de Berk, pero que le paso a tu padre?- dijo Berl n (el aun no sabe nada sobre la muerte de Estoico ni de la aparici n de la madre de Hipo)

Ah... es que... puff... el murio, para salvar a quien m s amaba- dijo Hipo

A manos de quien murio?- dijo Berl n dudando de Hipo

A manos de Drako mala cara- dijo Hipo derramando unas lagrimas

Te defendi a ti, verdad?-dijo Berl n agachandose hacia Hipo

Hipo solo asinti y lloro un poco m s

Tranquilo, habia pensado en otras posibilidades menos esta, gracias por despejarme la duda- dijo Berl n levantandose

Y dime, que es Valka de ti?- dijo Berl n

Es mi madre- dijo Hipo secando su mejilla izquierda

No se suponia que solo tenias a tu pap - dijo Berl n

Si, pero no tiene mucho que regres con nosotros. Ademas tambien sabe de dragones- dijo Hipo

Es impresionante pero de alguien lo habrias heredado- dijo Berl n

Si...- dijo Hipo

Valka paso frente a ellos y vio la expresi n de tristeza de Hipo

Que pasa Hipo ?- dijo Valka acerc ndose a su hijo

Nada solo estaba platicando con Berl n- dijo Hipo muy tranquilo

Entonces seguir trabajando con la limpieza de la aldea -dijo Valka antes de ir a ver a Gothi

He... Entonces que a pasado en el tiempo que no he estado en la aldea?- dijo Berl n

En ese preciso momento llego Kaguya, para hablar con Berl n sobre su entrenamiento de magia y Max la estaba acompa ando

Disculpa Berl n, podr amos empezar lo que me prometiste- dijo Kaguya

Con tu ense anza en magia, pero ser mejor que descanses- dijo Berl n

Descansar?- dijo Kaguya

Si, hoy haz usado mucho tus poderes-dijo Berl n

Pero no me siento cansada- dijo Kaguya

Es la primera vez que los utilizas, tu mana apenas se esta acostumbrando a se usado- dijo Berl n

Ok, entonces podr a ser ma ana temprano- dijo Kaguya muy ansiosa

Si, ma ana empezaremos con ense anza en magia- dijo Berl n

Oye Berl n- dijo Max

Si, que necesitas- dijo Berl n

Queria saber si existe alg n hechizo para viajar en el tiempo- dijo Max rasc ndose la barbilla

Si, hay uno pero es un poco complicado- dijo Berl n

Como que complicado?- dijo Kaguya

Se necesita un poder m gico alto para hacer la conjuracion de este- dijo Berl n

Wow, eso se oye algo complicado- dijo Hipo

Bueno, al principio lo fue pero te acostumbras al uso- dijo Berl n muy confiado

Genial, entonces eres muy poderoso as de joven?- dijo Max fascinado

Obviamente debe de ser poderoso, por uno de los m s sorprendentes magos de la historia- dijo Kaguya

si, lo se pero como sabes de la historia de la magia- dijo Max

Mi pap me ense o, porque es parte de la tradicion de la familia Noragami- dijo Kaguya cruzando los brazos

que envidia- pens Max al ver la suerte de Kaguya

me sorprende que sepan tanto historia- dijo Berlin a Kaguya y Max

jajaja... es algo muy basico, pero gracias- dijo Kaguya rascandose la cabeza y la cara toda roja

eso era en lo unico que ponia atencion en la escuela- dijo Max en voz baja todo sonrojado

Miren que lindos se sonrrojaron- dijo Foxy al verlo todos rojos

Ser mejor que me valla a dormir- dijo Kaguya y salio corriendo

Y tu porque pareces tomate?- dijo Foxy burl ndose de Max

A ti no te interesa- dijo Max sonrrojandose aun mas

Saven al ver la situaci n se acerc a defender a su amo, Max al ver la reacci n de su pokemon se le paso lo rojo de la cara y se retiro del lugar, mientras tanto Akari y Farcus buscaban al capit n Barba dorada

Oye Farcus- dijo Akari

Si, dime- dijo Farcus abrazando a Akari

Porque regresaste a buscarnos?- dijo Akari

Porque quer a verte, mirar tus hermosa cara- dijo Farcus

Gracias por volver- dijo Akari abrazando a Farcus de la cintura

Siguieron caminando hasta el inicio del bosque de Berk, a lo lejos vieron una silueta de un hombre robusto y continuaron caminando acerc ndose a esa silueta para distinguir quien era. Al ver m s cerca notaron que era spring trap (el capit n Barba dorada y el padre de Akari)

Hey, pap - grito Akari saludando para que notar que lo hab an encontrado

Spring Trap voltio a ver y corri a ver como se encontraban despu s de la batalla

Estas bien mi peque a- dijo Springtrap abrazando a su hija

Estoy bien no tengo ni un rasgu o-dijo Akari muy tranquila

Que fue todo ese escandalo?- dijo Springtrap

Solo una carrera, y algunos combate- dijo Akari viendo a la cara a su pap

Fue algo que jam s hab a visto en la vida- dijo Farcus

Sprint trap se le quedo viendo muy despectivamente

Fue algo tan impresionante ver una carrera de jinetes de dragones, despu s un duelo de magia- dijo Farcus fascinado

Springtrap aun lo ve a de la misma manera de poco inter s.

Gracias por no escapar- dijo Akari a su padre en voz muy baja

Akari, tengo que hablar algo contigo a solas- dijo Farcus

Si, claro- dijo Akari

Me permite un momento a Akari- dijo Farcus a Springtrap

Pap te veo luego en la aldea- dijo Akari antes de irse

Springtrap al ver como se iban la pareja de enamorados, una rabia lo consum a, espero a que se fueran lo suficientemente lejos para...

Maldito Farcus!- grito Springtrap por lo enfurecido que estaba

Le dije que alejara de Akari, maldito terco- dijo Springtrap con voz mas baja

Mejor sera que no preocupe a Akari- pens Springtrap y se dirigi a la aldea

Regresando con los entrenadores pokemon, Kaguya estaba con Nyu y Mayu jugando como siempre, mientras Kaguya estaba con otro de sus pokemons creando una barrera para confundir a Max

Spire, usa ilusion- dijo Kaguya se alando a la mitad del cuarto, la speon llama spire utilizo el ataque y creo una pared ilusoria para dividir el cuarto, que solo pudiera ver Max

Bien hecho Spire- dijo Kaguya acariciando la cabeza del poke

Spire ronroneo y lamio la mejilla de su ama

Mayu Nyu ya es hora de dormir, ya dejen de jugar- dijo Kaguya a sus mascotas mientras se vest a para dormir

platica entre pokemons

Ah... Tan pronto- dijo Nyu mentalmente

No te quejes- le dijo Mayu en un gru ido

No, me gru as- dijo Nyu rasc ndose la cresta

Dejen de pelear parecen un par de ni as mimadas- dijo Spire

Que gato mas gru n eres?- dijo Mayu caminando hacia la cama

Claro, lagartija super desarrollada- dijo Spire

No se peleen, mejor vamos a jugar- dijo Nyu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ya es hora de dormir- gru eron mayu y spire

"termina platica pokemon"

Ya a dormir mis peque as, hoy spire dormira con nosotras- dijo Kaguya acomodandose en su cama

Al poco rato llego Max y voltio a ver al lado donde dormia Kaguya, pero no vio a Kaguya.

Genial, el cuarto para mi solo- dijo Max desvistiendose

Extream Saven hoy es noche de chicos- grito Max en calsoncillos

que escandalosos son...- pensaba Kaguya al escuchar los gritos de Max

He... que bien se siente tener un cuarto para uno solo...- grito Max brincando en la cama junto con sus pokemos

Kaguya se tapo las orejas para disminuir el volumen de los gritos de Max, pero parecia que Max subia mas el volumen a sus gritos, pasaron unos cinco minutos seguidos de los gritos incotrolables de Max, se levanto y camino pasando la barrera de ilusion.

Te podrias callar!- grito Kaguya enfurecida

Que rayos...- dijo Max sonrrojandose de la verg enza y cubriendose el pecho con los brazos

Pero... que... porque solo estas en boxers- dijo Kaguya muy tranquila

Pense que no estabas aqui, de donde rayos saliste?- dijo Max aun mas apenado

A... pues de mi lado del cuarto- dijo Kaguya

Pero si no estabas- dijo Max algo confundido y aun muy avergonzado

Que no reconoces los movimientos pokemon?- dijo Kaguya muy confiada

Si pero no se deben usar sin razon alguna-dijo Max apretando mas los brazos

Si habia un motivo, ya ponte una camisa y duermete, jajaja...- dijo Kaguya burlandose de Max que se veia lindo todo rojo de la verg enza

No te rias- dijo Max bajandose de la cama

jajaja...- kaguya se seguia riendo

y porque no te avergonzaste al verme?- dijo Max caminado a paso corto hacia su mochila

Porque desde que inicie el viaje estaba con mis hermanos y ya de me hizo comun verlos en calzones- dijo Kaguya que seguia viendo a Max

te podrias cerrar los ojos o darte la vuelta para no verme mientras me cambio- dijo Max agachandose para tomar su ropa

Que nenita eres, mejor me voy a dormir. Ya no hagas escandalo- dijo Kaguya dando la vuelta para irse a su cama

Es la peor, es mas descarada que mi hermana- decia Max en su cabeza mientras se ponia la camiseta, terminando de poner la camisa se acosto a dormir acompa ado por Saven y Extream

A la ma ana siguente todo en Berk seguia siendo un desastre por lo ocurrido el dia anterior, algunas de las caba as estaban quemadas, y la academia estaba casi destruida.

En el cuarto de Hipo, estaba Chimuelo muy acurricado en su roca viendo hacia donde dorm an Astrid e Hipo, que estaban pl cidamente durmiendo abrazados.

"Pensamientos de chimuelo"  
Ya es de dia?- dec a Chimuelo limpiando su cara

Que pereza, no puede pasar nada interesante en este cuarto?- dec a mientras bostezaba

Ni siquiera porque tengo a estos dos tortolos aqui, no pasa nada interesante-pensaba Chimuelo limpiandose la cara

En eso la puerta se empieza a abrir lentamente, Chimuelose queda viendo fijamente. Extream empuja despacio la puerta y se acerca a Chimuelo muy contento, chimuelo solo se le queda viendo

Que haces aqui?- dijo Chimuelo con gestos

Quieres hacerle una broma a tu entrenador?- dijo Extream con su carita sacando la lengua

A mi entrenador?- Chimuelo se le queda viendo raro

a tu amo- dijo Extream

No- dijo Chimuelo con un peque o bufido

Si , por favor- suplicaba Extream

Chimuelo lo ve, luego lo ignora y se vuelve a echar.

Extream ve achimuelo, voltea y ve la cama de Hipo , camina hacia ella y se cuela sigilosamente por las cobijas de Hipo y Astrid.  
Astrid alcanza a sentir un poco de movimiento cerca de su brazo , despertandose de golpe. Hipo sintio un poco de movimiento pero siguio durmiendo, astrid al ver a Extream grita del susto, despertando a Hipo, Hipo se sorprende del grito de Astrid y de la impresion cae de la cama al piso.

Chimuelo al escuchar el escandalo, Chimuelo abre los ojos y voltea hacia la cama de Hipo, Extream al ver el alboroto que habia hecho sale huyendo velozmente corriendo hasta el cuarto de Max, se direge hacia la cama de Max pero no contaba con Saven, por ir corriendo tropieza r rueda llevandose a Extream hasta que los detiene la pata de la cama de Max.

Astrid muy enfurecida toma la primer hacha que encuentra, entra al cuarto de Max y Kaguya va hacia la cama de Max. Da un hachazo en la cabecera de la cama muy cerca de la cabeza de Max, despertandolo

Qu rayos!- dijo Max muy asustado, Kaguya se despierta al oir el golpe, de inmediato voltea a ver a Max.

Ten a tus animales bajo control!- dijo Astrid muy molesta, retirando la hacha. Se da media vuelta y se va del cuarto

Que hiciste?- Kaguya le pregunta a Max hachiendo una se a con las mano y hombres Max hace una se a indicando que no sabe. Se levanta de su cama y toma a Saven y Extream del pellejo del lomo

Quien fue?- dijo Max a sus pokes

Saven gira los ojos hacia Extream, Extream estaba con los ojos muy abiertos viendo fijamente a Max. Max baja a Saven al piso y ve fijamente a Extream, Extream cierra un poco los ojos y saca la lengua, mostrandose mas tranquilo

Qu hiciste?- dijo Max muy enfadado

Extream deja que su entrenador termine de hablar y lame la mejilla de el.

Aagh... sabes que eso no se hace- dijo Max bajando a Extream y limpiandose con la baba con la otra mano

Jajaja...- Kaguya se rie al ver esa escena mas graciosa

Qu manera de despertate de aqui- dijo Max y despues se sacudio el cabello

Esa chica estaba muy molesta- dijo Kaguya

Pero no tenia que hacer eso- dijo Max

En ese momento se escucha que alguien toca a la puerta. 


End file.
